Sophie Eleanor McEvoy
by Mommy's Rag Doll
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: En Luna Nueva Jacob nunca estuvo. Bella contrae un desorden alimenticio. ¿Cómo podrán los Cullen ayudarla si ellos mismos no comen?
1. Sophie no puede terminar la cena

Esta es una traducción, la historia original pertenece a Bananna18 bajo el mismo nombre.

ATENCIÓN: la historia tratara con problemas de bulimia y anorexia. Ni la autora ni yo estamos incentivando los desórdenes alimenticios. Las personas son libres de creer en lo que quieran creer mientras que no estén dañando o perjudicando a otras personas.

Summary: En Luna Nueva Jacob nunca estuvo. Bella contrae un desorden alimenticio. ¿Cómo podrán los Cullen ayudarla si ni ellos mismo comen?

"**Sophie cannot finish her dinner, says she's eaten enough." Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful, the day I chose not to eat." Courage: Superchick. **

Capítulo 1: "Sophie no puede terminar la cena"

Bella POV

Me despierto por el insistente y molesto ruido que previene de mi alarma. Estiro mi huesudo brazo y hago un intento de tirar el reloj para poder terminar con la tortura. Logro arrojarlo fuera de la mesita de luz causando que las baterías abandonen el maldito aparato. Largo un gemido de frustración y me doy vuelta incómodamente sobre el colchón que ya no soporta más mi esquelético cuerpo, hace bastante que no puedo encontrar una posición correcta.

Decido que ya es hora de levantarme y me siento de manera lenta y paciente sobre el borde de la cama. De manera rápida e instantánea la sangre baja de mi cabeza hacia las puntas de mis pies. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, a veces, luego de dormir, mi pulso baja de manera tan alarmante que alcanza las 50 pulsaciones por minuto. Sé que este hábito que agarre es obsesivo, enfermizo y peligroso. Y sin embargo sigo haciéndolo. En un inútil intento de verme mas bonita, _delgada_, porque si alguna vez él regresa, quizá me mire y se de cuenta de que siempre me amó.

¿A quién trato de engañar? El nunca me amó, nunca lo hará, solamente sentía esas insoportables ganas de protegerme, simplemente daba la casualidad que siempre estaba en el lugar y tiempo correcto. Probablemente quería parar mi sangrado para que Jasper no me atacara y el preciado secreto de la familia fuera revelado.

El mareo se apaciguo, ya que éste nunca cesaba, y logro dirigirme de forma lenta hacia el baño sin despertarlo a Charlie. Me pregunto ¿Qué pensará del pequeño hábito que tome? ¿Estaría sorprendido o decepcionado? La verdad es que ya no me importa lo que él piense, lo que todos piensen. Ya no más, no sin Edward. Sin él ya nada tiene sentido.

Comienzo mi matutino ritual. Primero me desnudo y enciendo la ducha, para que piense que me estoy bañando. Luego trato de mirarme en el pequeño espejo que no abarca todo mi cuerpo y estoy horas observando detenidamente cada hueso de y comparándolos a como estaban ayer. ¿Estaré más delgada? ¿O habré mágicamente subido un kilo mientras dormía? Cuando finalicé mi análisis dando por resultado que toda mi anatomía era más grande de lo normal, me subí a la balanza.

Me miro al espejo y observo que de cada lado, debajo de mi inexistente busto, sobresalen tres costillas. Hay dos pequeños agujeros en mi estomago entre éstas y los huesos de mi cadera, a pesar de que mi estómago no es plano ni mucho menos cóncavo. Los huesos de mi clavícula son bien definidos y sobresalen de manera alarmante. Mi cabella perdió el brillo que poseía antes y ni hablar de mi ojos. ¿Todo esto fue por culpa de Edward? No, esto es toda mi culpa. Mejor que esto este sucediendo cuando él ya se marcho. Nunca estaré feliz con huesos y carne, yo solamente quiero los huesos. No estaré feliz hasta que pueda ver todas mis costillas, hasta que sea delgada, hermosa. Como Alice, como Rosalie. Inspiraciones hermosas que demandan un gran costo.

Me meto dentro de la ducha para dejar que el calor se lleve todo el dolor. Sin embargo las gotas de agua se clavan cual agujas, produciendo uno mayor. Mientras que comienzo el aseo me veo acechada por una ola de mareo y me caigo, golpeando mi codo contra el borde de la ducha en el trayecto. Escucho a mi padre salir de la cama apresuradamente y tocar la puerta del baño.

- ¿Estás bien Bells? – pregunta con preocupación.

- Si papá estoy bien, fue solo una caída – y lo oigo reírse.

- Enserio Bella vas a ser la muerte de los dos – escucho sus pasos alejarse y dirigirse hacia abajo. _Por poco me atrapa._ Pienso. _¿Realmente o solo estoy buscando en donde no hay nada que encontrar? _¿Se creerá Charlie mis mentiras? _No me desmayé, simplemente me quede dormida. Comí antes de que llegaras. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. _La última es la más gastada de todas, la use ya tantas veces y hacia tantas personas. Si uno observa bien encontrará que todo el tiempo las personas escupen esta inútil palabra. _Estoy bien. _Nadie lo siente realmente. Para mí ya perdió todo su significado. Nunca significa lo que debe.

Descanso mi cabeza contra mis rodillas y me concentro en tomar grandes respiros. Gradualmente los pequeños puntos negros comienzan a desaparecer de mi vista junto con el molesto ruido que siento en mis orejas. Cautelosamente, para no volver a colapsar, me levanto y trato de regularizar mi respiración. Mis costillas presionan de una manera dolorosa mi piel, estirándose contra la translúcida capa que cubre mis huesos. _¿Me amaría Edward si regresa? ¿Volvería si nota que estoy más hermosa y delgada que antes? No, sigo siendo horrible. Sigo siendo gorda. Por eso Edward me dejó._

Me termino de levantar, el mareo vuelve pero se desvanece rápidamente. Apago la ducha y salgo cubriéndome con la toalla. Tomo otra y me cubro el cabello. Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y parece ser que me infle durante la noche.

Me cercioro de que la toalla este bien puesta y abandono el baño mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Aliviada de que Charlie no me vea en este estado. Busco dentro de mi closet y encuentro unos jeans gastados y un canguro del doble de mi tamaño. Agarro una remera lisa y me pongo la ropa. Los jeans me quedan demasiado sueltos y esto logra mi primera sonrisa del día. Agarró la mochila del colegio y me dirijo hacia la cocina agarrando un vaso con agua y lo tomo de un tiro. Siento el dolor el mi estómago, lapresencia repentina de _algo _más que aire me provoca náuseas. Me compongo, no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que ir a la escuela.

Lavo el vaso y lo dejo para secar. Tomo mis llaves y me dirijo hacia mi camioneta. Seguramente es peligroso que siga manejando, debido a mi tendencia a desmayarme. Pero no me importa, yo sigo conduciendo. ¿Qué diré? _No como y eso me produce mareos. _Eso definitivamente no resultará bien.

"**She stares at the food, on her plate...and even though nobody's looking she's falling apart." ****She's Falling Apart: Lisa Loeb.**

El día de hoy en la escuela estuvo horrible, verdaderamente horrible. Teniendo que soportar a todos. Jessica y Mike, Ángela y Ben. Todos, en pareja. Y yo, sola. La rara afuera. Estaciono en mi casa y noto la patrulla de Charlie estacionada, es raro que llegue temprano. Sacudo mi cabeza retirando estos pensamientos mientras que salgo de la camioneta y entro. Mientras abro la puerta el aroma a Spaghetti a la Boloñesa inunda mis fosas nasales. Doy un paso atrás mientras las náuseas regresan. Por favor no, Charlie… él nunca cocina, ¿Por qué ahora? Camino hacia donde proviene el olor y lo veo a Charlie. Él nota mi presencia y me sonríe.

_Por favor no._

- Hola Bells. Pensé en una comida, solo nosotros dos – _cuando aprendió a cocinar._

- Gracias papá pero… - ¿pero que? ¿_Comí antes de venir?_ – Salgo con Jessica – _que mentira horrible. _

Su sonrisa se apaga – Bells, esto no es una opción, no soy estúpido, puedo notar cuan delgada estas – _no por favor no, no lo sabe ¿no? _– y yo sé que siempre te dejo sola cocinando tus propias comidas debido a que trabajo hasta tarde. Pero por favor Bells, si necesitas ayuda en la cocina o si tienes mucho trabajo como para estar cocinando, sólo tienes que pedirme ayuda - _Alivio, solamente piensa que estoy muy ocupada… ¿Muy ocupada para comer? Realmente Charlie es lento. _Yo oigo los rumores en el colegio. Un desorden alimenticio, drogas, estrés, ansiedad. ¿Cómo es que Charlie no puede notar que estoy enferma?

Me siento y la ansiedad me cubre. ¿Cuántos kilómetros tendré que correr para bajar todas esas calorías? ¿Me escuchará Charlie vomitando? ¿O lo haré cuando salga a correr? ¿Y si alguien me ve? Me arriesgaré. De igual manera no quiero comer. Logró ver cuanto hizo y noto que hay suficiente para un batallón. Por favor, no me obligues a comer.

Toma dos platos de la encimera y comienza a servir la comida. Bilis se asoma por mi garganta. Realmente me obligará hacerlo. Tendré que comer _esto_. _Todo. _Si lo hago, no tendré que comer nada en tres semanas. Es demasiada comida, explotaré. Charlie apoya los platos sobre la mesa y se sienta. Me quedo congelada observando el plato y él me mire expectante.

- Vamos Bells, cocine yo, come – escupe las últimas palabras como si le costarán. Charlie no es bueno demostrando emociones. Prefiere mantenerlo todo cerrado, como yo. Igualmente puedo sentir el enojo en sus palabras. Charlie es muy suspicaz debido a su trabajo como policía en el cual debe estar en contacto permanente con _mentirosos_. Sin embargo no puede descubrir la verdad detrás de mis mentiras.

Mi presión sanguínea sube por primera vez desde que _esto _empezó. Siento su mirada. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda comer con él mirándome de esa manera?

Lo miro mientras que come parte de su preparado.

- Bells, tenemos que hablar – Oh no, lo sabe. _Lo sabe._ ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Me mandará a vivir con mi madre? No puedo dejar Forks. Aunque _él_ no este, sigue siendo mi casa. No puedo irme. Mi respiración se acelera. _Por favor no me obligues a irme._

- ¿Sobre…? – Preguntó, sin querer respuesta.

Me mira. _Charlie. _Charlie que nunca muestra sus emociones. Se levanta y se dirige hacia su abrigo, sacando del bolsillo unas pastillas. Las tira sobre la mesa y espero por más.

- ¡Esto! Esto es de lo que tenemos que hablar –

Me trago mi miedo mientras miro la caja. Encontró mis pastillas de cafeína. _Cafeína. _Por esto está enojado. Casi me río. Si sólo supiera todo lo demás…

- Pero… son simplemente pastillas de cafeína, para mantenerme despierta – no adicione que eran para que no pueda dormir, para frenar las pesadillas que tengo por las noches reviviendo el día en el cual _él_ me deja. O que éstas también me sacan el apetito, o que tomo diez por día. O que el tiempo en el cual no duermo lo gasto ejercitándome.

Sus rasgos se suavizan. Me creyó. Se come mis mentiras como un niño come caramelos. No lo puedo creer. ¿Es realmente tan crédulo?

- oh – contesta – bueno… en ese caso – no le importa, sus miedos son empujados dejándolo con una simple sensación de que no estoy bien.

Me sonríe, se vuelve a sentar y continúa comiendo. Yo observo mi plato, el cual continúa intacto. El tenedor que tengo en la mano brilla por la ausencia de comida en él. Charlie me vuelve a mirar.

- ¿No tienes hambre? Vamos, sólo un pedazo – me sonríe y se queda mirando. Siento sus ansias. Realmente me hará comer. No, no puedo. No enfrente de él. No esto, con tanta calorías, tantos carbohidratos, tanta grasa.

Continúa mirándome y pincho con mi tenedor un pequeño pedazo de albóndiga. Charlie continúa mirándome mientras aproximo el tenedor hacia mi boca, mastico rápidamente evitando las ganas de vomitar. No dejes que Charlie te vea en ese estado, no muestres debilidad.

- ¿Cómo me quedó? – me pregunta

Sonrío levemente y le contesto – Esta genial –

Él continúa mirándome fijamente y me incentiva a comer otro bocado.

No lo puedo hacer. No puedo seguir metiendo esta basura dentro de mi organismo, el simple pensamiento de los cambios que puede llegar a producir en mi cuerpo me genera nauseas. No lo haré. Charlie sigue mirándome, esperando. Es demasiado tarde, puedo sentir la histeria subiendo hacia mi garganta, consumiéndome.

Largo un gemido y arrojo el tenedor.

Charlie suelta un grito ahogado y aleja su silla de la mesa. Yo suspiro y me dirijo hacia la puerta, la abro y comienzo a correr lo más rápido posible, aumentando la velocidad cuando noto a Charlie cerca de mí. Continúo corriendo y veo que deja de seguirme, me doy vuelta y puedo observar el dolor en su rostro, la decepción. Sin embargo doy media vuelta y sigo corriendo, necesito quemar las calorías que acabo de digerir, necesito vomitar. Cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlas de mi cuerpo, ya estoy lo suficientemente gorda como para dejar que se instalen.

"_**Not yet a winner, I could be thinner, so I must go throw up dinner." **_(N/A: disculpen pero en español no hay traducción para esta "rima", sería: no soy todavía una ganadora, debo ser más delgado, debo vomitar la comida)

Sigo corriendo y me dirijo hacia el bosque, debo _sacarme_ las calorías ingeridas. Continúo con el miedo corriendo en mis venas, miedo de que alguien me siga, de que alguien me vea.

Mi cuerpo comienza a rebelarse y siento como la bilis sube por mi garganta. Mi estómago dolido por la presencia de algo que no fuera aire, no había comido nada en días, mejor dicho no había comido una comida completa en _meses_. El correr tampoco me ayuda y solo empeora el dolor.

Me apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y vomito tratando de aliviar el dolor. Pero es demasiado, el estómago esta a punto de explotarme y sigo vomitando. Ya no hay nada en mí estómago, lo único que consigo vomitar es agua.

Eventualmente el vomito cesa. Ya no hay nada mas, ni agua. Caigo al piso colapsada y dejo las lágrimas inundar mi frágil rostro. Ya no puedo con esto, no puedo soportarlo más. No puedo vivir sin él. No puedo vivir sabiendo que no soy lo suficiente.

Apoyo mi cabeza contra un tronco. Estoy tan agotada. La cafeína está abandonando mi cuerpo y los efectos de no haber dormido en días comienzan a rendirme cuenta. Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en mi respiración. Quédate calmada. No colapses. Sé que debería de seguir corriendo para terminar de quemar las calorías, sé que debería de volver a casa, sé que por lo menos debería de tratar de mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero no puedo. Dejo que el cansancio se apodere de mí. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que dormí bien.

_Ahí está de vuelta. Utilizando la misma ropa, como siempre. Me mira como si estuviera sucia, como si yo fuera la suciedad. Me mire con una mirada llena de asco. Siento miedo, algo que nunca había sentido al lado suyo._

_Continúa mirándome mientras se lame los labios. Mi corazón comienza a latir de forma vertiginosa. ¿Estaría más atraído por mi sangre que por mi cuerpo? Comienza a acercarse y susurra nuevamente ésas palabras. Nuevamente trato de no escuchar pero me es imposible._

- _No quiero que vengas conmigo Bella - _

- _¿Tú no me quieres? -  
_

- _ No - _

_Y mi corazón vuelve a romperse en miles de pedazos._

_Vuelvo a mirarlo y lo noto transformarse. Su piel comienza a tomar un color aún más pálido, sus ojos se vuelen más oscuros, más rojizos. ¿Rojizos? Mis ojos se dirigen hacia su boca y logro ver los colmillos, afilados y puntiagudos. Peligroso. Lo miro a los ojos y puedo ver un brillo aterrador saliendo de ellos._

- _yo nunca te quise, solamente tenía sed – me dice_

_Siento un dolor punzante en el cuello. Doy un paso atrás y puedo ver la sangre salir de la comisura de sus labios._

- _Dulce, inocente y deliciosa Bella – _

_Presiona nuevamente sus colmillos y el dolor se intensifica._

- _Bella – gime, mientras sigue succionando la sangre de mi cuerpo._

- _Bella-  
_

_El mundo se convierte borroso y comienza a desvanecerse. Grito, esperanzada de que alguien me encuentre. Lo oigo repetir mi nombre. Grito nuevamente. Por favor no me dejes morir aquí, no de ésta manera, no en lo brazos del hombre que amo._

_Todo se vuelve aún más confuso. Puedo sentir el agarre de Edward sobre mí, sacudiéndome. – Bella – Ésa no es la voz de Edward. ¿Sam?_

De manera dificultosa logro abrir los ojos. Sam continúa agitándome.

- Perdón Bella, sólo trataba de despertarte – me dice

Observo a mí alrededor y noto a los demás chicos Quiletes. ¿Dónde estoy? Continúo observando y noto los árboles. Lo recuerdo. El bosque, la corrida.

Jacob toma mi cintura y me ayuda a levantarme.

- Charlie nos pidió que te buscáramos, está preocupado – me dice mientras que trato de que las lágrimas no se escapen de mi ojos.

- Todo está bien. Solamente tuvimos una discusión, caminaré a casa ahora – me miran con la pena en sus ojos.

- ¿Estás segura? – me pregunta Sam

- Yo puedo sola – digo con dureza. La única chica del grupo bufa y Sam la mira.

- ¿Qué? – le dice – si la amante de vampiros dice que está bien ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para intervenir? Charlie nos pidió que la encontráramos y ya lo hicimos.

Me doy media vuelta y me marcho escuchando mi nombre en sus gritos. Pero ellos no me siguen y yo sigo caminando.


	2. Sophie trata de ser más delgada

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo pasado y le gente que agrego la historia a favoritos y alertas.

Bueno nada de aburrirlos, acá tienen el capítulo.

"**Sophie's trying to make herself thinner, says she's eaten too much." Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**Feeling so easy, make me skin and bones."**

**Skin and Bones - Mariana's Trench.**

Capítulo 2: Sophie trata de ser más delgada.

El cielo esta completamente oscuro. ¿Realmente dormí por tanto tiempo? Las calles se encuentran desoladas y oscuras, alumbradas por las pequeñas luces de las casas. Me abrazo a mi pequeño cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede estar todo tan mal cuando hace apenas unas horas estaba todo perfecto? Lucho contra las ganas de llorar. No es el momento para ser débil, nunca lo es. Ahora tengo que enfrontar a Charlie, dulce e inocente Charlie, que está comenzando a ver la verdad detrás de mis mentiras. Ya son tantas que me rodean, abrazándome, sofocándome.

Los árboles que se encuentran alrededor mío comienzan agitarse de forma violenta, amenazándome, condenándome. ¿Aré bien en irme a casa o debería correr? Podría esconderme en la casa de los Cullen por un tiempo. No, no puedo correr. No puedo hacerle eso a Charlie y tampoco soy capas de quedarme en la casa de _ellos_. No puedo ir allí, dolería demasiado. No puedo hacerme eso, someterme a tanto dolor, tantos recuerdos.

Mi respiración se vuelve dolorosa mientras sigo caminando. La presión es demasiada para mi frágil cuerpo. Especialmente luego de la corrida a la cual lo sometí. Sigo caminando tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en mi pecho.

Puedo ver las luces de la casa Charlie, mi tractor sigue en la entrada. ¿Estará Charlie preocupado? ¿Qué pensará? ¿Habrá adivinado la verdad? No, obviamente no. Charlie es ignorante. Sospecha que algo no está bien, debido a sus años de entrenamiento, pero al haber vivido tan poco tiempo en grandes ciudades o con adolescentes nunca se acercará a la verdad. Ni en un millón de años.

Abro la puerta. Ni el jefe de policía cierra su puerta con llave. ¿Me estará esperando? Entro y cierro la puerta de manera silenciosa. Preparándome para lo que me espera, para las preguntas, para las acusaciones.

- ¿Bella? – Escucho que Charlie me llama

- Si soy yo papá – susurro. Realmente no quiero enfrentarlo pero sé que no tengo alternativa. ¿A dónde iría?

- Bells, necesitamos hablar. -

- Papá – sacudo mi cabeza – Estoy bien, solamente un poco descompuesta. No podemos simplemente ¿Dejar las cosas como están? -

- Bella, sé que algo te pasa –

Necesito decirle algo, alguna excusa, alguna razón, alguna _mentira_. Tiempo, es lo único que necesito. Tiempo para preparar algo, para que él se calme.

- Me voy a duchar papá. ¿No podemos hablar de esto mañana? – Realmente no puedo enfrentarlo ahora.

- Seguro – susurra débilmente. Perfecto, ya se rindió.

"**Hunger hurts but starving, it works."**

**Paper Bag: Fiona Apple.**

Entro al baño y me desnudo, parándome sobre la balanza. 39 Kg. Sonrió, me bajo de ésta y mi vista se nubla. Sacudo mi cabeza, y me siento peor. Me siento mareada.

Comienzo a sentir mucho frío. ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento agotada y apoyo mi mano sobre la pared para poder mantener el equilibrio.

Trato de mantenerme despierta pero me siento demasiado cansada. Demasiadas cosas para que mi cuerpo pueda soportar, demasiado débil para hacer las tareas más básicas.

Finalmente mi cuerpo y mente se dan por vencidos. Todo esto es demasiado para que mi cuerpo lo pueda soportar. Me siento aún más fría y todo comienza a desvanecerse. Mi vista se comienza a nublar mientras la oscuridad hace su presencia. Sacudo mi cabeza en un vano intento por permanecer conciente, pero el efecto es contrario y el mareo se intensifica. Mis esfuerzos por permanecer de pie se vuelen inútiles. Trato de calmar mi respiración, de tranquilizarme. De repente siento como si fuera _aire_.

Al fin. Sonrío sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma, mientras que mi cuerpo cae bruscamente al piso.

Alice POV

Extraño tanto a Bella. Extraño a Edward. Éste acontecimiento ha _roto_ a nuestra familia. Desde que nos fuimos de Forks todo parece ser tan sombrío, tan miserable. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que alguno sonrío, ni siquiera Emmett. Es extraño, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo siempre estuvo sonriendo, nunca triste. Pero ahora mi familia esta desgarrada y hemos perdido a esa mujer tan importante, la única que Edward ha amado en lo que lleva de vida.

De repente, la siento venir. Una visión.

_Hay una mujer pequeña. Tan imposiblemente pequeña, delgada. Tan pálida. Posee una larga melena color castaña y puedo ver sus huesos prácticamente queriendo salir de su cuerpo. ¿Vendrá otro vampiro? Se tropieza y eso me recuerda a Bella, dulce y vulnerable Bella junto con su torpeza. De repente todo me comienza a resultar familiar, es la casa de Bella. Mi mente comienza a preocuparse mientras que trato de ver quien es la persona que se encuentra en su casa. Observo dolorosamente como la muchacha se cae de manera brusca al piso. No es un vampiro, es una humana. Una humana muy enferma. ¿Quién será? Trato de ver su cara y lo noto, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que se ha hecho? Espero a que se vuelva a levantar pero no lo hace. Oh no, ¿Estará muerta? Ella no puede morir, no podemos perderla a ella y a Edward. Es demasiado joven para morir._

Salgo de mi trance rápidamente y Jasper se aproxima a mi lado. Puede sentir mi dolor.

- Es Bella, está en problemas. Llámalo a Carlisle, tenemos que salvarla – le digo mientras que comienzo a formular un plan en mi cabeza.

Carlisle, escuchando lo que digo a Jasper, entra a nuestra habitación. Lo miro, su bolso médico en su mano ante la mención de Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – me pregunta

- Es bella, ella está _enferma_. – Nuevamente me veo interrumpida por una nueva visión. Estoy confundida. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que Bella inconciente?

_No estoy segura de donde estoy, pero sé que estoy mojada. La lluvia baja de manera tranquila y continua, haciéndome acordar de Forks. Veo a mí alrededor y estoy rodeada por personas vestidas de negro y con expresión dolorosa. Entendimiento, no dejes que esto sea lo que estoy pensando. Me doy vuelta y lo veo, es Charlie y está llorando. Es el funeral de Bella, no puedo dejarla morir, tenemos que salvarla._

Nuevamente vuelvo al presente y me tiro en los brazos de Jasper, quién me envía una ola de tranquilidad.

Encuentra a los otros, que vayan inmediatamente el hospital de Forks.

Corro rápidamente al garage y enciendo mi porsche. Carlisle ya está dentro del auto.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunta y yo asiento.

- Esta enferma, muy enferma. Se va a morir. -

"**Craving is only a feeling."**

Charlie POV

¿Qué debo de hacer con Bella? Ella esta muy delgada, hasta yo puedo ver eso. ¿Qué hago? ¿La envió con Renne? Una madre puede encargarse mejor en este tipo de situaciones. Realmente no sirvo para ser una figura paterna a tiempo completo. Sé que no quiere irse, pero probablemente este mejor junto a su madre. La impotencia que siento es inexplicable. Enciendo la televisión y veo al hombre del tiempo con un paraguas en la mano.

Bueno Forks parece ser que en el día de mañana la lluvia estará más intensa -

Es interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? ¿Será Billy? Camino hacia la puerta de entrada mientras que la persona del otro lado no para de tocar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tocaría de es manera a éstas horas? Alguien desesperado.

Abro la puerta y soy bienvenido por una Alice con cara afligida y Carlisle a su lado con su maletín de emergencias en la mano. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Bella? No, ella se encuentra arriba. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- ¿Dónde Está? – demanda Alice. Puedo sentir el pánico en sus palabras. Su normal alegría y euforia reemplazadas por una adolescente desesperada.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto completamente confundido. ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Dónde estará el chico?

Un ruido fuerte proveniente de arriba interrumpe la conversación. Trato de subir apresuradamente pero Alice y Carlisle son más rápidos que yo, inhumanamente más rápidos. Corro hacia ellos que ya se encuentran tocando la puerta del baño.

Alice le lanza una mirada de terror a Carlisle. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué vinieron y como saben que hay algo malo en Bella?

- Es muy tarde, no puedo escuchar su corazón latir – le dice. ¿Escuchar un latido? Obviamente que no puede, las personas no pueden escuchar latidos.

Tiran la puerta abajo mientras ingresan al baño y lo puedo ver. Bella está tirada ahí, en el piso. Completamente blanca y tiesa. El horror y pánico llenan mis venas. Por favor no, no mi Bella, no mi pequeña. Carlisle ya esta a su lado, con su valija de emergencias abierta. Le toma el pulso pero yo ya se la respuesta. No hay pulso. No puede morir, no mi Bella.

Alice comienza la respiración boca a boca mientras yo hago las comprensiones. – la dieron vuelta y comenzaron increíblemente rápido. Es sorprendente ver cuan rápido trabajan.

Me quedo congelado reteniendo mi respiración, deseando que Bella vuelva a respirar.

Carlisle vuelve a tomarle el pulso y niega nuevamente, continuando con los métodos de primeros auxilios. Por favor Dios no la dejes morir, no de esta manera.

Carlisle le toma el pulso de nuevo y mira a Alice.

- Esta ahí, pero es leve. La volveremos a perder si es que no la llevamos al hospital. -

El terror inunda mi corazón.

- Llamaré a una ambulancia – le digo

Carlisle sacude la cabeza – No hay tiempo, yo la llevaré –

Si ningún tipo de esfuerzo la toma en sus brazos. Como si no pesara nada, la miro y sé que posiblemente eso sea verdad. ¿Cómo llego a ser tan delgada sin que yo lo notara?

- ¿Cómo lo supieron? – Les pregunto. ¿Cómo supieron llegar en el momento preciso para salvarle la vida?

- Alice – me contesta. Una sola palabra que no logro comprender.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a Alice al lado de su Porsche con las puertas abiertas.

- Sube al auto – me ordena y yo sin dudar lo hago. Demasiado preocupado como para preguntar o quejarme. Alice ya esta en el asiento del piloto y al lado de ella Carlisle soportando el cuerpo prácticamente sin vida de Bella. No dejes que se muera.

Pasaron pocos minutos pero ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital. Estoy impresionado por la manera en la cual maneja Alice. Carlisle y Esme han criado a sus hijos de una manera excelente.

Alice ya se encuentra fuera del auto y Carlisle está levantando a Bella. Soy cuerpo colgando como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Ningún músculo en su cuerpo como para ayudarla a caminar.

Los sigo mientras se dirigen hacia el hospital y notomo como doctores y enfermas corren hacia Carlisle. Carlisle, el doctor con habilidades increíbles, él que tiene en sus manos a la niña que todos pensamos que amaba como si fuera su propia hija. Pero ellos simplemente se fueron, ellos le ocasionaron esto a Bella. ¿Se sentirá culpable?

Apoya el cuerpo de Bella en una camilla mientras que corren hacia la sala de emergencias. Lo oigo recitar.

- Mujer de 18 años, encontrada desmayada en el baño de su casa, sin respiración ni pulso. Se le aplicaron los métodos de resucitación cardiopulmonar y le ha vuelto el pulso de manera leve. -

Veo como los doctores le comienzan a meter toda clase de cables.

- Hay que entubarla, no queremos perderla nuevamente. Y conéctenla con el monitor – las enfermeras comienzan a moverse rápidamente mientras que yo me quedo a un lado, con miedo a lo que pueda llegar a pasar. Alice toma mi mano

- Estará bien – me dice

- Tú no sabes eso – le digo. Cierro los ojos. No la puedo perder.

- Si puedo – Me dice y yo le creo. Nunca la he visto equivocarse. No sé como lo hace.

De repente el ruido de un "bip" llena la habitación. Me doy vuelta, no dejes que se muera de esta manera. Por favor.

- Agarren las paletas – dicta Carlisle de manera calma. Primer electroshock y su cuerpo tiembla por completo. Me duele tanto verla de esta manera.

- La tenemos de regreso – afirma mientras agarra una cánula y la inserta en su brazo – pónganle una intravenosa rápido. Esta severamente deshidratada - ¿Cómo es que llego a este punto sin que yo lo haya notado? – Llamen al departamento de psicología y póngalos al tanto del caso. Está sufriendo una gran pérdida de peso y deberán hablar con ella cuando se despierte. -

_Si se despierta._

Oigo como la puerta se vuelve abrir y Alice se cuelga de un muchacho con mirada perdida, Jasper. Parece que estuviera sufriendo. Emmett ha perdido su sonrisa habitual y hasta Rosalie parece preocupada. Esme me agarra de la mano y me lleva fuera de la habitación. Sus hijos nos acompañan.

- Mejor vayamos a la sala de espera – me dice – solo estaremos molestando a los médicos aquí – puedo ver el dolor en su rostro, no quiere perder a Bella, ninguno de nosotros. Quiere demasiado a la niña que su hijo dejo de manera tan cruel.

Me encuentro sentándome en una pequeña silla.

- ¿Dónde esta, _él_? – le pregunto de forma brusca y enojada. Sé que no es su culpa, Esme ha hecho un gran trabajo en sus _otros_ hijos.

- No lo sabemos – susurra débilmente – no podemos localizarlo.

Nos sentamos en silencio.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero de un momento a otro Carlisle se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

- No se asusten cuando la vean ya que esta conectada a múltiples cables. Su pérdida extrema de peso provocó que su corazón fallara. Todavía esta inconciente pero estamos esperando a que despierte, esto ocurrirá cuando ya haya absorbido suficientes vitaminas del IV. Si se llega a rehusar al tratamiento tendremos que mantenerla sedada. Esta muy enferma, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible. -

- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunta Alice con miedo. Carlisle asiente y nos levantamos para seguirlo.

**A/N: **disculpen si mis términos médicos no son muy buenos. Si alguno tiene problemas comprendiendo por favor no duden en avisarme y les explico.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Su hermano cree que esta bromeando

Nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los reviews, es cierto cuando dicen que incentivan a que uno siga escribiendo.

"**And her brother says, you're joking, And her mother's heart is broken, Sophie has a hard time coping." ****Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**If you can name one reason to be fat, I'll name a million and one to be thin."**

Capítulo 3: Su hermano cree que esta bromeando

Emmett POV

¿Por qué Bella se dañaría tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Para ser como Rose? ¿Cómo Alice? Ella ya era hermosa y delgada. Les juro que cuando ponga mis manos sobre Edward, miren lo que le hizo a Bella. Sabíamos que irnos era una terrible idea, pero simplemente era más fácil seguirle la corriente. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Cuando Jasper nos dijo que Bella estaba en el hospital pensé que meramente se había caído de las escaleras, que se recuperaría. Pero esta _muy_ enferma, hasta podría no recuperarse. De igual manera si es que se recupera, si los doctores la pueden ayudar, ella siempre va a estar viviendo con esta _carga_, siempre va a poseer _esa presión_, ese miedo.

Cuando me dijeron que Bella se había hecho _esto_ pensé que me estaban bromeando. Ella no es no así ¿Por qué querría ser así?

Esto debe ser un chiste.

Me pregunto que pensará Rose de todo esto. Ella siempre tan celosa de Bella, de que era humana. Sí Bella es una humana, con sus enfermedades _mentales_, con su delgadez y con su muerte. Bella tiene _tanta_ suerte de ser humana.

Pobre Alice, pobre Jasper. Esto debe ser una tortura para los dos. Él piensa que todo esto su culpa, mientras que Alice está perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

No, no debo pensar de esta manera. Ella se pondrá bien, ella vivirá, tiene que. Y si no… Carlisle la convertirá.

Si es que llega a tiempo.

_Has un chiste_. Ligera el ambiente

No, no puedo. No con Bella en este estado.

Bella POV

Me duele todo. Una luz molesta no me deja descansar, que alguien la apague. Quiero que la luz se vaya, que la oscuridad regrese. Puedo escuchar el ruido de un "bip" al lado mío. ¿Dónde estoy? Trato de pensar y lo último que recuerdo es estar en casa hablando con Charlie, me dirijo hacia el baño ¿y luego?

Me siento muy cansada, más de lo normal. Como si hace días no durmiera. Me siento pesada.

La luz constante sobre mis ojos me enceguece. Trato de encontrar una posición para protegerme, siento una almohada sobre mi cabeza y me tapo con ella. Pero algo no me permite, mis brazos. Atados a una especia de ¿Cables? Trato de desatarme de ellos cuando escucho una voz de mujer.

- ¿Bella? - ¿Hay alguien en el baño? Estoy confundida – Cariño no te muevas, desconectarías el IV -

¿IV? No por favor, odio las agujas. Necesito sacármelas ¿Por qué están en mi brazo? Trato de arrancarlas pero una mano fría me frena. Heladas, un vampiro ¿Quién?

Abro mis ojos con cuidado y miedo. ¿Esme? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Esme me sonríe.

- Bella, estás enferma. Pero los doctores te están ayudando – Oh no, el IV. ¡Me están alimentando! Todas esas calorías, me están haciendo engordar como un _cerdo_. El hospital sabe todo. Son doctores después de todos no los puedo engañar con un simple _comí antes_ _o estoy cansada_. ¡Me harán comer! ¡Me harán aún más gorda! Y estarán todos los Cullen para verlo, toda mi familia. Viéndome engordar, viéndome enfermar.

- No – susurro asustada.

- ¿Bella? –

- No, sáquenlo. ¡No lo quiero! – demando con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? Bella… no podemos hacer eso, no tienes alternativa.

- ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Ahora! Por favor… - le ruego

- ¿Es que no puedes ver cuan enferma estás Bella? ¿Cuán delgada sos? Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

- No, por favor. No soy lo suficiente mente flaca. Necesito adelgazar, por favor.

- ¿Por qué Bella?

- Es lo único que quiero, ser flaca –

Esme POV

Me rompe el corazón verla a Bella en este estado. Sabiendo que nosotros le hicimos _esto_, nosotros la dejamos y creamos _esto._ Destruimos a la Bella que solía ser.

La miro, desesperada por sacarse el IV y el tubo que la alimenta. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ella estaba bien cuando la dejamos. ¿Cómo paso esto? Sólo fueron un par de meses.

- Bella no puedes, estas enferma, estas _muriendo_ – le digo enfatizando ésta última palabra.

- No –

- Tu corazón _paro_. Te _moriste_. Si no hubiera sido por Carlisle estaríamos en tu funeral.

- Estoy bien – me discute

- Estás conectada a todo tipo de maquinas para estar _viva_. Hace apenas una hora te han sacado el tubo respiratorio. – le digo tratando de hacerla razonar. – Por favor Bella, solo haz lo que los médicos te pidan, lo que Carlisle te diga, por nosotros.

- ¿Por _ustedes_? Ustedes me dejaron cuando más los necesitaba. – Me grita y sé que lo merezco.

Verdaderamente no sé que hacer. ¿Cómo puedo hacerla razonar? Seguramente la van a tener que sedar hasta que mejore. ¿Qué debo hacer? _Necesito a Carlisle._ Pienso mientras que lo llamo y lo oigo entrar a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? – le pregunta mientras chequea sus vitales.

- Como si alguien me hubiera secuestrado y atado. ¡Sáquenme estos cables ahora! –

Wow. Realmente esta muy enojada. ¿Pensará que la vamos a dejar ir?

- Bueno Bella, tus vitales han mejorado un poco, aunque tu presión sanguínea sigue estando baja – la ignora Carlisle mientras la sigue escaneando. Bella continúa luchando contra los cables – Hemos encontrado una alarmante dosis de cafeína en tu sangre – frena esperando una reacción por parte de ella, pero no logra nada – Te queremos ayudar Bella. No te estamos lastimando, estamos salvándote la vida –

- No necesito que _nadie_ me salve la vida. Estoy _bien_. Todo está bien. Y si no estuviera, no acudiría a ustedes en busca de ayuda. –

- No es una opción Bella, o sigues el tratamiento o nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo sigas –

- Ustedes no me pueden obligar a nada. Tengo 18 y me gustaría que me den el alta –

- Lamento decirte que no es posible Bella. Debido a que te rehúsas a seguir con el tratamiento serás asignada como un paciente con _desórdenes mentales_. Primero serás enviada a la sección 4 por tres días donde tendrás médicos las 24 hrs. que se encargarán de que te alimentes bien. Luego, si mejoras, serás trasladada a la sección 2 por veintiocho días. Si aún no puede comer por tu cuenta serás obligada a permanecer en la sección por tiempo _indefinido_, hasta que tu diagnóstico mejore y serás librada bajo supervisión -

Bella parece atontada y se queda en silencio.

- Nosotros no queremos hacer esto, pero no nos dejas alternativa. _Estás enferma._ –

Se da media vuelta en la camilla y nos da la espalda. Deja de luchar contra los cables y me suelta el brazo.

- Si tratas de nuevo en sacarte los cables estaremos obligados a sedarte. Volveré más tarde para rellenar la bolsa y ver como mejoras. – ella continúa ignorándonos y Carlisle me mira. – creo que es mejor que te quedas hasta que podamos confiar en ella, podrías tunarte con Alice y Emmett.

Niego con la cabeza – Alice está con Jasper, está muy afligida y él la está tratando de calmar. Aparente mente no puede _ver_ nada.

- Será Emmett entonces – me dice de manera tranquila. ¿Cómo es que puede permanecer tan tranquilo con todo lo que esta pasando?

Miro a Bella y puedo ver su cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Está llorando. Es tan doloroso verla de esta manera.

"**The difference between want and need is self control."**

Bella POV

Carlisle de marcha mientras Esme se queda para vigilarme. ¿Es que nadie confía en mí ni por cinco segundos?

Cuando Carlisle vuelve Esme se marcha y puedo ver en sus manos la bolsa con _ese_ líquido.

- Bella… - comienza a decir y sé que por la expresión de su cara no es algo bueno – voy a retirarte el IV e insertaré un tubo de alimentación nasogástrica por tu nariz. Esto puede resultarte incómodo pero hable con tu psicólogo y dijo que es la mejor forma de proceder en este momento – **(N/A: por las duda aclaro. Lo que Carlisle esta haciendo es retirarle la alimentación a través del IV y ponerle un tubo en la nariz. Jaja se entendió a lo criollo?) **

No, por favor una sonda nasogástrica no. No podré controlar nada de esa manera. Tendré que comer lo que ellos decidan.

- Te daré un calmante para que te puedas relajar un poco y no notes la molestia. Sólo tomara un par de segundos – puedo ver como la enferma se mueve por la habitación e inserta el sedante en mi cánula. Rápidamente comienzo a sentirme un poco mareada y las energías que había guardado para luchar se esfuman.

- ¿Debería de atarla? – oigo preguntar a la enfermera.

- No es necesario, sus fuerzas son nulas debido a su delgadez y está parcialmente sedada.

Veo como la enfermera cubre el tubo con una especie de lubricante y se lo pasa a Carlisle mientras me mira de manera preocupada.

- Por favor mantente quieta Bella, sé lo incómodo que es, pero resistirte sólo empeorara las cosas - ¿Resistirme? ¿Cuál es el punto? Como Carlisle ya me ha dicho, no tengo oportunidad contra ellos. ¿Cuál es el punto si sé que voy a perder?

Agarra la punta del tubo con sus manos y la empieza a insertar en mi nariz. Es incómodo sentir como lo hace y al mismo tiempo me causa cosquillas. Me resisto un poco pero me acuerdo que es inútil. La enferma me agarra de los brazos de manera fuerte y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Puedo sentir como el tubo baja por mi garganta y me produce arcadas.

Cuando Carlisle termina la enferma lo conecta a una maquina. Perfecto, ahora mi vida está en sus manos. Pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran sin poder frenarlos.

- Bueno Bella, el tubo te proveerá de todas las vitaminas y nutrientes necesarios. Sé que es incómodo para hasta que no accedas a comer por tus propios medios lo tendremos que utilizar.

No lo miro mientras que me habla. ¿Cómo me puede traicionar de esta manera? ¿Cómo es que Charlie me hace esto?

- Esme se quedara cuidándote hasta que Emmet vuelva ¿Está bien? -

Nuevamente no le contesto. Esto es horrible, tan doloroso, tan embarazoso. Sólo quiero volver a casa y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Emmett POV

Recibí una llamada de Esme pidiéndome que cuide de Bella mientras que ella descansa. Realmente siento pena por ella, aunque no necesite de dormir debió de haber sido muy aburrido quedarse con Bella mientras que estaba inconciente.

Estoy sentado en la silla al lado de su camilla. No me ha hablado todavía y el silencio comienza a ponerme nervioso. No estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me ignoren.

Lamentablemente Rose no pudo venir, tenía otros compromisos – le digo pero ella no me contesta. Me pregunto en que estará pensado y cuanta culpa tendremos nosotros en esta situación. ¿Realmente el habernos marchado causo _esto_ en ella? ¿O era un bomba que en cualquier momento podía explotar?

Silencio

- ¿Me ignorarás por cinco horas seguidas Bella? – le digo mientras se da vuelta y me mira.

- Me parece justo luego de que ustedes me hayan abandonado sin despedirse – me sisea.

- Realmente estamos arrepentidos Bella. Pensábamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, Edward dijo que era lo mejor.

- Pero no lo fue, para nadie. – verdaderamente esta enojada.

- No puedo cambiar el pasado, lo que pasó paso y no hay vuelta atrás. –

Espero por su respuesta pero se queda callada.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – finalmente me pregunta.

- Alice y Jasper están en casa, ella esta muy mal por todo lo que está pasando

- ¿No puede ver mi futuro, no? –

- No – le digo sin poder mentirle – Rose salió y Esme está descansando en casa.

- ¿Y Edward? – me susurra.

- No lo sabemos –

Me da la espalda de vuelta y no necesito ser Alice para saber que esta llorando. Decido cambiar de conversación.

- ¿Sabes que estas asustando a Alice? Deberías de volver a comer – no me responde – Tienes que comer Bella. Los humanos se alimentan de lo contrario morirás, hasta con la ayuda de Carlisle.

Bella POV

Estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo. ¡No voy a morirme! Tampoco es como si a alguien le importara o como si a _mí_ me importara.

- No veo la diferencia – le grito. Ellos tienen que entender que no soy peor que ellos. Ninguno de nosotros come de nuestra fuente principal de alimento. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

- ¿Qué diferencia? – me pregunta confundido.

- La diferencia entre que yo no coma y ustedes no coman – noto la comprensión en su rostro – ustedes tampoco comen "comida" – prosigo.

- Yo no la necesito, tú sí

- Yo tampoco. Estoy bien así

_- Morirás_. Alice _vio_ tu funeral. Si no fuera por Carlisle no estaría aquí

- Obviamente que no estaría, Charlie nunca se hubiera dado cuenta - Él no me contesta y yo no puedo evitar continuar – Y otra cosa. Ustedes no toman sangre humana, como debieran. Y eso es brillante, maravilloso, se ponen a prueba constantemente. Sin embargo cuando _yo_ rechazo mi fuente de alimento, estoy equivocada.

- Nosotros reemplazamos la sangre humana con la de animales, tú en cambio no tienes nada.

Esme POV

Necesitamos a Edward. Él la hará entrar en razón. Ella lo ama. Él la ama. Lo solucionarán. Ella mejorara.

- Por favor Edward, tienes que volver inmediatamente. No sé si escuchaste los otros mensajes, pero Bella está muy enferma. Necesitas venir y despedirte de ella –

"**An imperfect body reflects an imperfect person."**

**Un par de días después… **

Edward POV

"_Por favor Edward, tienes que volver inmediatamente. No sé si escuchaste los otros mensajes, pero Bella está muy enferma. Necesitas venir y despedirte de ella" _

Venir a despedirte. ¡No, ella no puede morir! Ella significa todo para mí. ¿Qué he hecho? Tendría que haberme quedado, protegerla. Era de esperarse que Bella atrajera el peligro de alguna manera. Tardaré horas en llegar a Forks desde Canadá, necesito robar un auto.

Estaciono en el hospital y corro lo más humanamente posible al interior. Reconozco la recepcionista la cual me sonríe de manera triste.

- Están en el segundo piso – me dice mientras me dirijo hacia el ascensor.

Salgo de éste y rápidamente localizo a Carlisle, lo llamo y me mira bloqueándome de sus pensamientos.

- Ella esta enferma Edward. No quiere comer, tuvimos que darle una sonda. La retiramos esta mañana esperanzados de que coma algo y Emmett ha estado hablando con ella, pero no hay caso. Si al finalizar la noche no ingiere ningún tipo de alimento tendremos que volverlo a colocar por otra semana más. Es importante que deje de ser dependiente al tubo lo más pronto posible ya que de éste no podemos darle los nutrientes necesarios –

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – gruño. Todo esto es mi culpa.

- Ella esta desvastada, Jasper está tratando de consolarla. No puede ver el futuro de Bella, ni siquiera ha querido alimentarse.

No, realmente va a morir.

Su habitación es al final del pasillo a la derecha, Emmett está con ella –

Me encuentro frente la puerta y la oigo discutir. Él la está tratando de persuadir para que coma.

- Bella es un tostado, no te va a matar, ¡ni siquiera puede hacerlo! – me hubiera reído si es que no estuviéramos en esta situación.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta y entro. Bella esta acostada en una camilla y al lado de ella está Emmett sentado en una silla.

- ¡Si no retiras ese tostado de mi cara te lo tirare por la cabeza! – lo amenaza.

- Relájate Bella, es solamente comida. –

- Cómelo tú entonces – le remata mientra que él se ríe. Ninguno de los dos ha notando mi presencia.

- Vamos Bella sólo un bocado, te volverán a poner el tubo sino. –

- No – le contesta mientras levanta la cabeza y finalmente me ve - ¿Edward? – me pregunta

- Hola – le digo estúpidamente mientras me siento a su lado – por favor Bella sólo un pedazo. No sé si podré vivir sin ti.

_- Tú me dejaste_ – me acusa

- Y lo siento tanto, pensé que era lo mejor, que al dejarte podrías ser _feliz_ –

- Obviamente estabas equivocado – dice mientras que Emmett se ríe.

- Yo te amo Bella –

- Si me amaras te hubieras quedado sin importar que –

- Lo siento –

- Ya es muy tarde –

- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? – le digo sabiendo que nada puede cambiar el pasado.

- Prométeme que te vas a quedar, para siempre –

- Me quedaré si tu comes –

- Un mordisco – me dice

- Cinco – le reto yo

- Dos – me dice considerando las opciones

- Cinco – le reitero

- Dos – como siempre tan cabezota

- Está bien dos – me rindo y ella me sonríe. Lo que ella no sabe es que yo hubiera estado feliz con un solo mordisco.

Levanta el tostado y lo mira como si le tuviera miedo. Lo vuelve a dejar sobre el plato y arranca de él dos pedazos sumamente pequeños, la freno con la mano para que no los siga recortando. Agarra uno de ellos y lo pone en su boca masticando por un largo tiempo mientras puedo ver la dificultad que le lleva tragarlo. Finalmente lo logra y noto como impide que éste sea de vuelto. Cuando las arcadas desaparecen agarra otro pedazo y repite el procedimiento.

- Dime que te quedaras –

- Para siempre – le contesto.

**FIN! **jaja mentira! Todavía falta, y déjenme decirles que se vuelve aún más interesante.

Espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para agradecerle a christti que me ha ayudado con un pequeño problema técnico.

Y bueno ya saben se agradecen los reviews. ^.^


	4. Sólo para encajar

"**Sophie's hoping she can be like all the other girls...Living in an ordinary world, just to fit in, in the ordinary world, Just to fit in like an ordinary girl." ****Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**Good habits result from resisting temptation."**

Capítulo 4: Sólo para encajar

Bella POV

Carlisle pudo persuadir a mi psiquiatra para que no me quedara por los 28 días. Ellos creen que después de tres estúpidos días en el hospital estoy lo suficientemente bien como para retirarme bajo su supervisión.

Y ya sé cual es la primera cosa que aré cuando salga.

Una rápida corrida por el bosque. Debido a que estoy mejor de salud no será problema seguir por un par de kilómetros más de lo normal. Todo con tal de quemar todas esas calorías que engorde en estas semanas. Una buena corrida seguida de ayuno, eso me ayudará.

Tendré que evadir a Edward y a su familia. Me pregunto si los podré engañar. ¿Cuánto podré adelgazar antes de que se den cuenta? ¿Debería de huir? No, me encontrarían, de todos modos tampoco tengo hacia donde ir.

Lo mejor será quedarme aquí y rezar para que nadie se de cuenta.

El auto frena y observo a Carlisle al ver que no estamos en mí casa.

- Pensé que querías saludar a todos antes de que te deje – me dice

Me bajo del auto y me dirijo hacia la _casa_, Carlisle siguiendo mis pasos. Entro y soy recibida por un abrazo de Alice.

- estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta –

Me suelta y rápidamente me encuentro en los brazos de Esme.

- Me alegra verte bien – yo asiento. Que les puedo decir. ¿Qué todavía me sigo odiando? ¿Qué sigo siendo gorda?

- Vamos a ver una película Bella – me dice Esme - ¿Nos preguntábamos si querías pizza? – lo que me faltaba un prueba.

- Seguro – sonriendo falsamente – me encantaría – confirmo mientra hago nota mental de luego vomitar.

Me siento en el sofá junto con Edward, Rosalie y Emmett se encuentran sentados a mi izquierda, Alice y Jasper en el suelo debajo nuestro y por último Carlisle en el sillón restante esperando por Esme. Como siempre todos _emparejados_.

Esme vuelve a la sala trayendo consigo una pizza y poniéndola enfrente de mí.

- Obviamente no la tienes que comer entera – me dice sonriendo, mientras que apaga las luces y se sienta junto a Carlisle.

Alguien enciende la televisión y presiona el "play" en el reproductor de DVDs dándole comienzo a la película.

Finalmente los créditos aparecen y Carlisle me mira sonriendo.

- Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir a tu casa – me dice. Realmente no quiero ni pensar en irme a dormir. Con las barreras bajas mis sueños son atormentados por pesadillas, haciéndome recordar.

Noto como todos se levantan y comienzan a dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones. Solamente quedamos Edward, Carlisle y yo. Carlisle me mira como si estuviera buscando las palabras para decirme algo.

- Bella… tu psicóloga me ha dicho que tienes problemas para dormir – me dice y noto su incomodidad ante la mención de mi problema.

- Estoy bien, no necesito ningún tipo de medicación para dormir – le contesto sin mencionarle que el problema no es para irme dormir si no para mantenerme dormida.

- Está bien, entonces sólo recuerda de tomarte tus otras pastillas. Estoy segura de que Edward puede llevarte a tu casa.

Le sonrió y noto la mirada de Edward clavándose en mi espalda. Lo miro.

- ¿Tienes todas tus cosas? – me pregunta

- Las deje en el auto de Carlisle – le contesto.

Nos dirigimos hacia el auto en un incómodo silencio.

- Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto – escupo, arrepintiéndome en el instante. Tengo que comprender que él solamente esta aquí por su familia, no debo de asustarlo de vuelta.

- Lamento haberme ido – me contesta tristemente. No sé por que me lo dice y tampoco tengo las fuerzas para preguntarle.

Me subo en el asiento del copiloto y Edward me cierra la puerta. Un segundo después ya nos estamos dirigiendo hacia mi casa.

El silencio se vuele terriblemente incómodo, nunca podremos arreglar esto. El me dejo, se fue. Yo estoy rota. Nada puede cambiar eso ahora.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de pasar por una farmacia antes de ir a lo de Charlie? – le pregunto – No es muy lejos, es al lado de la escuela –

- Puedes preguntarle a Carlisle si necesitan que te llene alguna prescripción – me dice

- No es necesario, solo necesito un poco de maquillaje y una farmacia es el único lugar abierto a estas horas. No quiero llegar mañana a la escuela luciendo como una muerta – _miento._

- No hay problema –

Lo que resta del trayecto lo pasamos nuevamente en silencio. Finalmente luego de tanta tortura llegamos a la farmacia.

- Sólo serán cinco minutos, puedes esperar aquí – le digo y el no se mueve. ¿Será que no le importa?

Salgo del auto e ingreso a la farmacia. Rápidamente localizo lo que necesito. Tabletas de cafeína, laxantes y pastillas para adelgazar. Decido llevarme solamente la cafeína y las pastillas para adelgazar, no quiero que el vendedor sospeche de algo, luego volveré por más.

Concluyo de agarrar lo que necesito y me dirijo hacia el mostrador, agarrando en el camino algo de maquillaje para que Edward no sospeche nada.

Termino de pagar las cosas y guardo las tabletas en mi bolsillo dejando solamente el maquillaje dentro de la bolsa. Me dirijo hacia el auto dónde Edward se encuentra esperándome. ¿Se dará cuenta? ¿Sospechará de algo? ¿O es completamente ignorante?

Lo miro para tratar de adivinar sus emociones, pero es demasiado bueno escondiéndolas.

Me abrocho el cinturón mientras él enciende el motor. Obviamente no sospecha nada, gracias a dios.

El silencio continúa durante el corto trayecto, insegura de que decir. Me siento aliviada cuando llegamos y Edward me acompaña hasta la puerta.

- Bueno me iré a dormir. Gracias Edward, no tienes que quedarte – su rostro reflejando dolor mientras cierro la puerta. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia mi cuarto y cierro la venta. Es perfectamente natural desear algo de privacidad, debería de acordarse de eso.

"**When I'm alone, no one hears me cry."**

**Courage: Superchick.**

Cuando termino de cerrar todo saco las pastillas de mi bolsillo. Necesito tener la cafeína y las píldoras para adelgazar lo más pronto posible dentro de mi sistema. Debo de revertir el daño que me causaron en el hospital. Soy gorda y necesito adelgazar, _punto_. Me encuentro sacándolas de su caja cuando escucho pasos en la escalera. _Charlie_.

- ¿Bella? – me llama

Rápido, esconde la evidencia. Comienzo a guardar las pastillas dentro de mi mochila y me acuesto en la cama. Medio segundo después Charlie abre la puerta.

- Es bueno verte mejor – No le contesto y tampoco estoy de acuerdo con sus palabras. ¿Para que perder el aliento? Mis palabras son sólo útiles cuando no estoy hablando con sordos.

El silencio continuo hasta que Charlie lo rellenó nuevamente

- Me iré a dormir. Acuérdate de que tienes colegio mañana – y diciendo esto se va.

Me acomodo en la cama agradecida de que nadie ha descubierto mi secreto. Satisfecha por poder extender mis mentiras por más tiempo.

De repente me siento consumida por el cansancio. Como si todo finalmente me estuviera alcanzando. Dejo que mis ojos se cierren y apoyo mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Durmiéndome en cuestión de segundos.

_Él está ahí nuevamente. Utilizando la misma ropa de siempre. Odio este sueño. Sin embargo no puedo despertarme. A pesar de que es mentira no puedo evitar sentir el miedo, derrumbándome. Como sierre él me mira de manera despreciable, como si estuviera sucia. Y lo siento, las vibraciones, el miedo, la amenaza en sus ojos. No de vuelta, por favor. _

_Me mira y lame sus labios. Yo muerdo los míos. Quiero retroceder, necesito correr. Pero no puedo, como si estuviera congelada. Debo de admitir que aunque sea sólo en mis pesadillas estoy feliz de verlo._

_Nuevamente las dudas ¿Se sentirá atraído a mí sólo por mi sangre? Comienza a acercarse mientras susurra ésas palabras. _

_- No quiero que vengas conmigo Bella –_

_- ¿Tú no me quieres? - _

_- No - _

_Y mi corazón vuelve a romperse en miles de pedazos. Sin importar cuanta veces lo diga nunca estaré lista para esas palabras._

_Vuelvo a mirarlo y lo noto transformarse. Su piel comienza a tomar un color aún más pálido, sus ojos se vuelen más oscuros, más rojizos. ¿Rojizos? Mis ojos se dirigen hacia su boca y logro ver los colmillos, afilados y puntiagudos. Peligroso. Lo miro a los ojos y puedo ver un brillo aterrador saliendo de ellos._

_- yo nunca te quise, solamente tenía sed – me dice_

_Siento un dolor punzante en el cuello. Doy un paso atrás y puedo ver la sangre salir de la comisura de sus labios._

_- Dulce, inocente y deliciosa Bella – _

_Presiona nuevamente sus colmillos y el dolor se intensifica._

_- Bella – gime, mientras sigue succionando la sangre de mi cuerpo._

_- Bella _

_- No – trato de gritar pero éste se queda atorado en mi garganta. _

Me despierto cubierta en sudor y temblando. Hora de medicarse. Me dirijo hacia mi vestidor y abro el último cajón, agarrando un pequeño vaso y una botella de agua.

Agarro el frasco de pastilla y saco seis, tomándolas de un solo trago y volviéndolas a esconder. Tomo dos pastillas de cafeína y repito el proceso. Siento como la cafeína comienza a expandirse por mis venas, se siente _bien_.

Me dirijo hacia la venta y abro las cortinas. Luz entra en el cuarto, ya es de mañana. Justo lo que estaba buscando luego de una dura noche. Me pregunto cuales serán los rumores ahora. ¿Drogas? ¿Prisión?

"**Nothing tastes as good as thin feels."**

Tengo que enfrentarme a todos. De vuelta al colegio. Odio ser el centro de atención, todos los rumores. ¿O se olvidarán de mí con la vuelta de los Cullen?

Mientras entro puedo escuchar a Lauren y Jessica susurrar

- Escuche que estuvo con Edward toda la semana pasada, no podían despegarse – lejos de la verdad. Sólo estuvo una vez en el hospital y luego me llevo a mi casa. Yo no le importo.

- yo escuche que Edward y ella se casaron y por eso su familia volvió. – nos alejamos más aún.

- Yo escuche que esta embrazada y, como comenzó a notarse, él volvió para ayudarla. –

Bajo la mirada hacia mi estómago. ¿Estoy tan gorda que la gente piensa que estoy embarazada? Realmente necesito correr. Quemar todas esas calorías. No puedo creer que las personas piensen que estoy _tan_ gorda. No puedo quedarme, me tengo que ir. Me doy vuelta chocándome con una masa dura. Levanto la mirada. Edward.

No hay escape ahora, no con él vigilándome.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte Bella, te extrañaba – Chilla Alice. _Que alegría_, el duende con su falsa amabilidad. Mi corazón se retuerce al pensar sobre Alice de esa manera. Ella solía ser mi mejor amiga y ahora… ahora… ahora ya ni sé lo que estoy pensando.

- Hola – le sonrío débilmente. ¿Sospechará alguien? ¿Sospechará Alice? ¿Habrá visto algo? Maldición, ¿por qué no puede dejarme sola? Estaba bien sin ella, sin ellos, completamente bien.

Me preparo mentalmente para el día que me espera. Sólo serán cinco horas, yo puedo con eso. Y luego cuando llegue a casa podré hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me prohíba nada. La simple idea me hace sonreír.

Emmett me abraza por atrás.

- Emmett no puede respirar, suéltala – le reta Rosalie. ¿Desde cuando le importo?

Sólo tengo que durar hasta el fin de las clases y luego veré que hago. ¿Y que hay del almuerzo? Mi cerebro comienza a deliberar un plan. ¿Leyendo en la biblioteca? No, eso no serviría. ¿Muy cansada como para comer? Sí, podría ser.

Fingo un bostezo.

- ¿Estas cansada Bella? – se ríe Emmett.

- Sí, no pude dormir mucho anoche. En realidad no pude dormir bien –

- ¿Por qué? – ríe nuevamente - ¿Qué estaban haciendo con Edward? – Rosalie le pega en detrás de la cabeza – Oww! – le dice antes de volver a mirarme y sonreír.

- No – le digo sin entrar en detalles. No digas nada que luego pueda jugarte en contra.

Silencio. Hasta Emmett se da cuenta de que no quiero hablar del tema, que he perdido toda la confianza en ellos. Finalmente Edward rompe el silencio.

- Vamos, te llevaré a clases –

_Genial_. Doble hora de biología e inglés con Edward. Espero poder escaparme en el almuerzo, podría ir a la librería o a mi auto.

Entramos al aula y automáticamente todos se callan.

- ¿Cuántos meses crees que tiene? Se han ido hace cuatros meses, por ende debe de tener mínimo cuatro. – _genial_ rumores.

- Definitivamente está embarazada. Mira ha desaparecido por menos de dos semanas y ha engordado como 10 kilos. Es asqueroso.

- Debe de ser horrible. Él la dejo luego de que pasara.

Mi corazón se rompe en dos mientras recuerdo como él me dejó. Edward se da vuelta y les gruñe logrando que paren de hablar.

Genial dos hora de esto y luego Jessica estará en mi clase de inglés también.

- Ignóralas – trago las ganas de preguntarle si él piensa que estoy gorda. Obviamente que lo piensa, él me dejo.

Tomo asiento mientras Mr. Banner comienza su lectura, célula vegetal. Genial, algo nuevo interesante, como si nunca hubiéramos visto el tema antes.

La mañana continúa, ni siquiera inglés me resulta divertido. Todo es tan aburrido.

**A/N**_**: **_sé que no es el capítulo más interesante, pero es necesario para continuar la historia.

Próximamente las "tácticas" de Bella para no comer sin que los Cullen la descubran.

Nuevamente gracias por los review!!! Y ya saben, no me enojo si dejan otro más. Jaja.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Sophie está perdiendo peso por minuto

"**Sophie's losing weight by the minute, How did things get this bad?" ****Sophie – Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**In my head the flesh seems thicker." **

**Ana's Song: Silverchair.**

Capítulo 5: "Sophie está perdiendo peso por minuto"

Podía escuchar todas las voces del comedor. Susurros entre mesas, declaraciones de amor entre parejas, el sonido de las bandejas contra las mesas y los rumores.

Los empuje todos descansando mi cabeza entre mis brazos, mis ojos permaneciendo cerrados. Trato de bloquear las voces de los Cullen, que rodean la mesa y pretender que estoy durmiendo, pero no estoy segura de que este funcionado. Puedo _sentir_ sus ojos quemándome la nuca.

El silencio se hace en la mesa y sé que están compartiendo miradas de preocupación. Debería de haber ido a la biblioteca, pero hubiera sido muy obvio. Sin embargo pretender que estoy dormida es algo fuera de mi alcance. Hay muchas razones para que me encuentre cansada, como el hecho de que apenas dormí anoche.

Estoy agotada pero sé que no debo dormirme en el medio de la cafetería, ya que mis gritos, debido a mis pesadillas, causarían aún más rumores.

- Bella – me llama Alice - ¿No vas a comer nada? – puedo oír la preocupación en su voz y por un momento _casi_ me siento culpable.

- Estoy demasiado cansada, sólo quiero dormir – le contesto sin sacar la cabeza de mis brazos. ¿Me creerán? Tal vez piensen que no pude dormir por los nervios de volver al colegio. Probablemente ya todos sepan de mis problemas para dormir, ya que en el hospital no lo hacía mucho. También podrían pensar que tome muchas medicinas para el stress, poco saben que no tomo ninguna de las medicinas que me recetaron. Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podré seguir con esta mentira, con mucha suerte hasta el fin de las clases, sólo un par de meses.

- Podríamos pedirle a Carlisle que te cambie las medicinas – me dice Edward. ¿Realmente piensa que me puede ayudar?

- Bella, entiendo que estés cansada, pero necesitas comer algo – se queja Emmett. Ilusos, siguen pensado que esta es una batalla que podrán ganar. _Piensa en una escusa_. ¿Cómo me puedo librar de esto? No me harán comer aunque me pongan otro estúpido tubo en la boca.

- No. Cansada. Dormir – les digo cubriendo más aún mi cabeza entre mis brazos y concentrándome en pausar mi respiración. Espero engañarlos con mi pésima actuación, _tienen_ que pensar que estoy dormida.

- Edward – susurra Alice - ¿Qué haremos? No puede saltearse ninguna comida sin importar el porque –

- Lo sé Alice, pero mírala, esta cansada ¿Qué podemos hacer? –

Cansada, sí claro. Tomé la suficiente cafeína como para quedarme despierta hasta mañana. Y espero que lo haga, no puedo enfrontar otro de _esos_ sueños. No puedo observar nuevamente ésos ojos rojos, ésas palabras, no de vuelta.

Puedo escuchar a Edward y Alice susurrarse furiosamente, demasiado rápido como para que yo lo entienda. Espero que la hora del almuerzo termine pronto.

La campana suena y _casi_ sonrío. El fin del almuerzo y no comí _nada. _Y ellos creen que estoy cansada, es todo demasiado perfecto.

Me quedo quieta para que sigan pensando que estoy dormida. Puedo oír como la gente comienza a levantarse. Siento como Edward me sacude.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunta mientras me vuelve a sacudir. Gruño – Vamos Bella, debemos ir a clases –

Me sigo quedando quieta, _saboreando_ el momento. Me sacude nuevamente

- Bella te levantaré. Si no te despiertas te llevaré a la enfermería para que te dejen ir a tu casa -

Eso sí que suena _bien_. Dos horas libres para hacer lo que _quiera_. Sin Charlie, sin Edward.

- Okay – mascullo para que siga pensando que estoy dormitando.

Me rodea entre sus brazos y me levanta. Abro los ojos y noto como Alice levanta mi mochila, por un momento me preocupo pensando que podría descubrir mis pastillas.

Noto como la cafetería se silencia y todos nos observan mientras salimos. Cierro los ojos mientras nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería. Luego de un pequeño 'nock' siento como me apoyan en una superficie blanda mientras me tapan con una frazada.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿No se habrá desmayado, no? – oigo como le pregunta la enferma. Trato de no reírme.

- No estoy seguro, creo que está cansada. ¿No le importaría mandarla a casa? Yo conduciría – le pregunta utilizando sus _"encantos"_.

- No hay problema – que _enfermizo_. Es demasiado vieja para él.

- Bella – dice suavemente mientras me levanta – te llevaré a casa. Alice ya ha dejado tus cosas en el auto. ¿Hay algo más que necesites? – murmuro pero sin decir nada.

- Por favor Bella despierta, me estás preocupando –

Me muevo un poco pero no digo nada. No estoy preparada para lidiar con los cambios de humor de Edward, esas tendencias depresivas, ya tengo demasiado conmigo misma.

Tiemblo cuando siento el aire frío chocar contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me lleva a su auto y comienza a hablar.

- Necesito que abras tus ojos - ¿Es que no se da cuenta que estoy actuando? – Por favor… - susurra – Es la única vez que me dejas estar cerca de ti y ni siquiera estás conciente - puedo notar el dolor en sus palabras, pero yo también lo estoy, él fue el que me dejó en primer lugar.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y me lleva dentro. Me 'estiro' levemente pero continuo "durmiendo". Me recuesta en mi cama y me retira los zapatos. Cubre mi cuerpo con una manta y comienza a retirarse.

- Te amo Bella, espero que lo sepas – mi corazón se sacude ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Por qué lo diría si piensa que estoy dormida?

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados y espero hasta escuchar el motor del auto encenderse. Él no se quedo, yo no le importo.

"**I want my collarbones and hips to be as sharp as my mind."**

Perfecto. Tengo por lo menos dos horas libres antes de que alguien llegue. Estoy desesperada por una corrida. Necesito quemar por lo menos un par de calorías.

Rápidamente me levanto de la cama y agarro un par de joggings y una remera. Necesito como mínimo media hora para bañarme y cocinar, eso me deja alrededor de noventa minutos para correr. Mi corazón salta de alegría con el simple pensamiento. Estoy realmente emocionada por esto. Decido mantenerme a mi rutina por el bosque, aunque la superficie sea menos estable y posiblemente me caiga, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean.

En un par de minutos llego al comienzo de la arboleda y comienzo con una velocidad tranquila. Tratando de acostumbrarme antes de llegar a mi verdadero ritmo. Ya me comienzo a sentir mucho mejor.

Luego de un rato miro mi reloj, ya llevo corriendo media hora. Cansada me siento en un árbol tratando de regularizar mi respiración. Cierro los ojos y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Instantáneamente _ésas_ palabras llegan a mi cabeza

- ¿Tú… no me quieres? –

- No –

Abro mis ojos acostumbrándome nuevamente a la imagen delante de mí. Me apoyo sobre mis rodillas mientras me levanto evitando las ganas de llorar. Observó mi reloj nuevamente, cuarenta y cinco minutos.

De nuevo comienzo despacio aumentando la velocidad de a poco. Siento como mis pulmones comienzan a doler y mi corazón se agita rápidamente.

Eventualmente me colapso apoyándome en un árbol, me tiro al piso buscando aire. Observo mi reloj, sólo me quedan diez minutos para llegar a casa y otros treinta para bañarme y cocinar.

-*-

Me termino de duchar y comienzo a buscar en la alacena algo que podamos comer, mi única comida del día. Estofado estaría bien, podría cortar un par de vegetales y hacer una especie de caldo. Podría echarle la culpa a la falta de comida en la casa.

¿Y si me hace ir de compras?

Podría decirle que me siento incómoda al estar rodeada de comida. Y la falta de experiencia de Charlie significaría que tendríamos comida bastante 'sensible' en la casa.

¿Y si me convierto en vegetariana? Eso sería una genial idea para esconder mis hábitos. Puedo pretender que como en otro lugar ya que me alimento de cosas diferentes. Y la plata que supuestamente gasto en comida la gastaría en pastillas. Soy una genio.

Comienzo a hervir el agua mientras corto los vegetales para Charlie. Tomo dos platos, uno apoyándolo sobre la mesa y el otro mojándolo y luego poniéndolo a secar. Esperando que interprete que ya comí. Un truco que me enseñaron unas chicas en el hospital.

Puedo escuchar el auto de Charlie estacionarse en la entrada.

- ¿Bella? – me llama

- Aquí – le contesto para que se guíe con mi voz.

Se adentra en la cocina y huele la cacerola.

- Mmm. Huele bien – le sonrío

Pongo su plato lleno sobre la mesa. Noto como frunce el seño y me mira.

- ¿No vas a comer? – me pregunta

- Comí mientras te esperaba, no podía esperar me estaba _muriendo_ de hambre – le miento. Le indico dónde esta el plato lavado. La evidencia es suficiente para él y comienza a comer.

"**A flat stomach is nice, but a concave one is perfect."**

Edward POV

Me estaciono fuera del hospital. Terror en mis venas, en mi corazón. Miedo de que me responda mis preguntas. ¿Será mi culpa que ella esté de _esta_ manera? No comprendo que eso lo que esta pasando por la cabeza de Bella ¿Cómo puede pensar que _esto_ esta bien?

Cuando veo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo me es casi imposible pensar que realmente esta viva. Puedo ver sus huesos sobresaliendo de su piel. Su olor también es diferente, no tan apetecible. Supongo que debería de estar agradecido por eso. Pero se ve demasiado enferma.

Como Carlisle está trabajando lo espero en su oficina. Observo las fotografías que se encuentran allí. Hay una del cumpleaños de Bella. Pensé que me había desecho de todas las fotos, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Se ve _tan_ feliz, sonriéndole a la cámara, completamente ignorante de lo que está apunto de suceder. ¿Por qué termino todo de esta manera? ¿Cómo fue que todo cambio rápidamente? ¿Es mi culpa?

Dirijo mi vista hacia la puerta cuando la oigo abrirse. Carlisle hace su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward, no deberías de estar en la escuela? – me pregunta de manera preocupada.

- Es Bella – le respondo sin saber que más decir. No la quiero ver encerrada en un hospital.

- Eso me imagine. ¿Cuál es el problema – me consulta

- No esta comiendo, hoy no comió absolutamente nada en el almuerzo, se la paso durmiendo. La tuve que llevar a su casa temprano. No sabía si estaba muy medicada o no.

- No, yo personalmente cheque sus medicinas, no deberían de dormirla – me dice frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Dices que esta ingiriendo otras cosas? – le digo enojado. Ella no haría eso, no me mentiría

- Edward ella ingresó con una alarmante cantidad de medicinas en la sangre –

- Me hubiera dado cuenta – trato de calmarme, Carlisle no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Ella huele diferente para vos? – me pregunta.

- Sí, pero yo simplemente pensé que era debido a la medicación que ustedes le dieron. Ella no haría algo así – no me mentiría.

- Edward, viniste a mí porque ella no esta comiendo y sin embargo me atacas con preguntas. Tienes que afrontarlo, Bella está enferma y su recuperación llevará tiempo. Con respecto al cansancio, parece ser que esta teniendo problemas para dormir. Puedo prescribirle unas pastillas si viene a verme –

Asiento con mi cabeza, eso sería lo mejor.

- Por otro lado – continúa Carlisle – ella no debería de estar _tan_ cansada. Hay que ver como sigue comiendo por el resto de la semana si para el viernes no mejora tendré que intervenir – me dice. Yo sé lo que significa eso, si no mejora la tendrán que mandar a la sección para los veintiocho días, la cual se encuentra en el Centro de Cuidado Mental de Port Ángeles.

Nuevamente le asiento sin saber que más decir.

- Ve a casa, habla con los demás – finaliza

Eso significa que quiere que les avise a los demás que mantengan un ojo en Bella. Asegurarnos de que mejore, por sus propios medios, antes del viernes.

Me levanto, listo para irme, cuando me llama.

- Lo siento Edward, realmente lo siento – yo miro hacia abajo. Es mi culpa que ella esté así.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me dirijo hacia el auto. Tratando de descubrir una forma para que podamos _escaparnos_ de todo _esto_, pero me es imposible. Ella realmente está enferma y no creo que pueda mejorar.

**A/N** otro capítulo más, un poco más tarde que los demás. Pero no fue para tanto la espera :P jaja.

Se que este es un poco mas corto. pero creanme cuando digo que es para que se preparen para lo que viene!

Espero que les haya gustado! Y bienvenidos sean los reviews!


	6. La familia de Sophie no lo entiende

"**Sophie's family don't understand it, gave her all that they had." Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**Eat to live, but don't live to eat."**

Capítulo 6: "La familia de Sophie no lo entiende"

- ¿Tú… no me quieres? –

- No –

Me despierto abruptamente. Esta oscuro afuera, sólo una tenue luz naranja comienza a salir por el horizonte. Observo mi reloj, las 4 A.m. No quiero volver a dormir, estas malditas pesadillas me están destruyendo. Todas las noches son iguales, su rostro, sus ojos, sus _palabras_. Todo duele demasiado.

Rodeo la habitación con mi mirada, Edward no está. Él ya no viene más a visitarme. Por un lado estoy contenta de ello, ya que no puedo escuchar sus mentiras y puedo ser _libre_ y hacer lo que yo quiera. Pero por otro lado no puedo evitar sentir _ese _dolor, al saber que él ya no me quiere, ya no le importo.

Camino hacia el baño, aprovechando el hecho de que Charlie está durmiendo y puedo hacer dentro de él lo que yo quiera. Me subo a la balanza y observo, 40 Kg. Sonrío al darme cuenta que perdí todos los kilogramos ganados en el hospital. Les gané, ellos no pueden hacerme engordar, pero yo si puedo hacerme aún más delgada.

Contemple la posibilidad de ir a correr antes de bañarme pero la deseche. Si Charlie llega a despertarse y no me encuentra se volvería completamente loco. Me conformo con un par de ejercicios, no me harán quemar muchas calorías, pero me mantendrán ocupada.

Termino de bañarme y me dirijo hacia mi habitación colocándome un par de prendas el triple de mi tamaño. Abro el último cajón y tomo las pastillas de cafeína, tragándome tres de ellas. Adoro el sabor amargo luego de morderlas, ignorando la advertencia de no masticarlas que contiene la cajita.

Instantáneamente siento como mis energías vuelven. Me miro al espejo para ver el tamaño de mis pupilas, están demasiado grandes pero posiblemente volverán a la normalidad para la hora de ir a la escuela. Prácticamente no se puede ver el círculo marrón que las rodea.

-*-

Termino de guardar las pastillas dentro del cajón cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Charlie, _genial_ se despertó. Hora de enfrentarlo, o simplemente puedo fingir que estoy durmiendo. Parece ser que se ha convertido en mi nueva "mentira". Pero en este caso es inútil Charlie trataría de levantarme.

Agarro mi abrigo y me dirijo hacia abajo, en donde se encuentra esperándome.

- Buenos días papá – le dirijo una sonrisa falsa.

Salgo de la cocina y me coloco mi abrigo. Charlie, que está controlando absolutamente todos mis pasos, se preocupa.

- ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo Bella? – me pregunta

Le dirijo otra falsa sonrisa – Seguro papá, pero tengo que dirigirme temprano a la escuela para poder recuperar todo lo que me perdí, simplemente agarraré una banana ¿Está bien? – le pregunto. Dile a alguien lo que quiere oír y listo.

_Casi_ me siento mal por mentirle de ésta manera a Charlie, pero en esta situación es _él _o _yo_.

Agarro una banana, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de comérmela. Esta semana todo ha sido _muy fácil_, ya llevo sin comer casi una semana y nadie se da cuenta. Decido guardar la banana para comerla delante de los Cullen, así no sospechan nada.

Agarro mi mochila y me dirijo hacia mi auto. Mientra abro la puerta comienzo a marearme, puedo ver los pequeños puntos negros nublando mi vista, rápidamente se van pero me dejan temblando. Hoy va a ser un día difícil, lo puedo sentir. Todo esta yendo _demasiado _bien y en cualquier minuto la burbuja va a explotar. Pero bueno, hay que aprovechar la felicidad mientras uno la puede tener.

-*-

Estoy desbordando de felicidad. Es viernes al mediodía y nadie me cuestiona el hecho de que no esté comiendo, ellos simplemente me dejan ser. Y el fin de semana Charlie se va de pesca, eso significa dos días enteros para hacer lo que _yo_ quiera, sin nadie vigilándome.

La gran mayoría de los mediodías me escondo en la biblioteca, diciéndoles que tengo tarea que hacer. Algunas veces Jasper y Edward me acompañan y puedo sentir como me controlan constantemente. Mirándome. Pero nunca dicen nada y yo tampoco. Simplemente nos quedamos sentados leyendo, como piezas de ajedrez esperando a ser movidas, con miedo de ser atacadas.

-*-

Edward me está llevando a casa, el camino es incómodo y silencioso. Cada día que pasa nos separamos aún más. No estoy segura porque insistió en acompañarme. Dice que Alice se hará cargo de mi auto y que necesita hablarme. Yo acepto, sin saber porque.

Abro mis ojos cuando siento que el auto frena. No estamos en mi casa. Me giro para verlo y lo encuentro mirándome de manera culpable. _Eso_ no pude significar nada bueno. ¿De que debería sentirse culpable? No estamos saliendo, por lo tanto no me engaño. A no ser que se estén mudando de nuevo, espero que no.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – le pregunto

Me esquiva la mirada y no me contesta. Definitivamente algo anda mal. Sale del auto y me abre la puerta, sigo en estado de shock mientras me bajo del auto. ¿Por qué estamos acá?

Caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada y Edward la abre dejándome entrar primero. Entro al hall y me saco el abrigo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el living y observo como todos están sentados, _esperándome. _Algo anda mal.

Carlisle se para y me doy vuelta para salir corriendo, chocando con el cuerpo de Edward. Oh no, ellos lo _saben_.

"**It's liberation not deprivation."**

Observo la sala. Detrás de Carlisle se encuentra una muy preocupada Esme. Me siento culpable por hacerla pasar por esta situación. Sea lo que Edward me haya hecho, con la ayuda de su familia, no es la culpa de Esme. Alice esta alejada de todos en un rincón, sentada sobre Jasper que la sostiene entre sus brazos. Rosalie y Emmett se encuentran sentados cerca mío. Ella me mira con furia, como si quisiera algo de mí. Emmett tiene una expresión de miedo en su cara. Por favor que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando

Rosalie se levanta y me saca de manera brusca la mochila que tengo entre mis brazos. Trato desesperadamente de que no lo haga, pero el esfuerzo es en vano. Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. Vuelve a sentarse con la mochila en sus mano, trato de seguirla pero soy frenada por un abrazo por parte de Edward. Comienzo a gritar y patalear como una niña pequeña. _Cualquier_ cosa con tal de que no abran _esa_ mochila.

- ¡Aléjate de mis cosas! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! – grito mientras que Edward me agarra firmemente, mis brazos comienzan a doler debido a la presión que está haciendo. Sigo luchando contra él, aún sabiendo que no puedo ganarle.

Rosalie continúa con _mi_ mochila entre sus manos y miro como en cámara lenta la da vuelta y tira _todo_ su contenido al piso. Miro como todos mis secreto quedan expuestos ante sus ojos.

Todos se quedan quietos observando. Mis pastillas, los medicamentos preescrititos completamente cerrados, mi diario, _todo_ a la vista de ellos.

Puedo sentir como el agarre de Edward se relaja debido al shock. Rosalie parece furiosa y noto como Emmett la agarra de la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla. Esme tiene su cara cubierta en el pecho de Carlisle. Creo que verdaderamente he roto su corazón. Jasper continua abrazando a Alice, la cual se encuentra en estado de shock.

Aprovecho el estado en el cual se encuentran y comienzo a guardar mis cosas en _mí_ mochila. Me tiro al piso mientras trato de cubrir absolutamente todo, ignorando el dolor en mis rodillas al caer tan bruscamente.

Tiro mi mochila contra mi hombro y me dirijo hacia la entrada. Antes de poder escapar me encuentro con Edward, bloqueado mi salida. Me doy vuelta tratando de localizar otra forma de escape, pero me encuentro rodeada por el resto de los Cullen.

- Por favor – les ruego – _Ustedes _me dejaron, no tiene derecho a interferir en mi vida – Esme y Edward parecen devastados.

Carlisle da un paso al frente.

- Eso puede ser, pero como doctor tengo el deber de ayudarte. Y como _tu_ doctor, el cual firmo los papeles autorizando tu alta, estoy comprometido a ayudarte lo quieras o no.

Edward levanta el frasco de medicamentos que ellos me recetaron.

- Ni siquiera has tomado una de las pastillas que te dieron. Ni una – suena herido – Sin embargo por como éstas puedo notar que tomaste una gran cantidad de… _éstas_… ¿Qué son? – pregunta furioso.

- Cafeína, pastillas para la ansiedad y para adelgazar – mi voz saliendo de manera monótona mientras le contesto.

- Bella nosotros te recetamos esta medicación porque te van a ayudar. ¿Por qué tomar esto? No te ayudaran – me dice Carlisle

- ¿Qué sabe usted? – le gruño – a ninguno de ustedes le importa, ninguno de ustedes _entiende_, es mi vida, son mis reglas –

Nuevamente tomando ventaja de su estado de shock y dolor, trato de encontrar una salida pasando detrás de Edward. Pero rápidamente me toma entre sus brazos mientras que yo comienzo a patalear.

- Alice trae la balanza –

- ¡NO! – grito desgarrándome la garganta. Comienzo a luchar con todas mis fuerzas, ignorando el dolor que esto me causa, _cualquier cosa por liberarme._ Edward me lleva hacia el lugar donde presumo Alice dejo la balanza, y me apoya sobre ella. Rápidamente salgo de ésta, pero es inútil, ya todos vieron _ese_ número. Todos saben cuanto peso.

Edward trata de tomar mi mano pero doy un paso para atrás.

- No – le susurro.

- Bella – me ruega

- No… ¡no puedo hacer esto! Debo irme – trato de correr, utilizando mi último intento de escape.

Pero de nuevo Edward me agarra. Como si fuera una rutina comienzo a luchar, pero pasado unos segundos me doy cuenta de que es inútil, derrumbándome y comenzando a llorar entre sus brazos. No hay necesidad de pelear, ellos ganaron _esta_ batalla.

Edward me lleva hacia el sofá más cercano mientras continúo llorando, aprisionándome entre sus brazos.

- Shh… - me susurra – Todo estará bien – no le escucho, simplemente sigo llorando. He sufrido demasiado a causa de sus palabras.

"**She must live at the gym. I stare at her ribs, they show through the spandex."**

**Lucy at the Gym: Gill Sobule.**

Ya he parado de llorar, pero el shock continúa. Ellos saben, me están llevando al hospital. Dos autos. Carlisle maneja con Esme en el asiento del copiloto y Edward y yo en los traseros. Los demás viajando en el otro auto. Realmente me harán esto. Me van a encerrar, _28 días_. Edward me sostiene entre sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo de que escapara. El auto está cubierto de un silencio incómodo, todos demasiado preocupados como para hablar.

No puedo creer que me hagan esto. Encerrarme. Puedo sacar mi cabeza por la ventana y gritar que me están secuestrando, pero no serviría. Estoy dolida por la traición de Edward. De vuelta, me está dejando. No puedo creer que me engañara de esa manera.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunto

- Por ti, todo es por ti – me contesta.

Me quedo en silencio. Es inútil que hable. Yo no quiero esto, no quiero _mejorar_. Me gusta de la manera en la que soy, o lo que quiero ser sin su interferencia.

- yo no quiero esto – finalmente le digo

- lo sé. Pero un día… un día me lo agradecerás – poco probable. Nunca le podré agradecer por _esto_. Nunca lo perdonaré.

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, descansando. Agotada de todas las fuerzas que utilice tratando de escapar. Siento como lentamente me quedo dormida. No hay manera de luchar contra el sentimiento. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar.

_Ahí está de vuelta. Utilizando la misma ropa, como siempre. Me mira como si estuviera sucia, como si yo fuera la suciedad. Me mire con una mirada llena de asco. Siento miedo, algo que nunca había sentido al lado suyo._

_Continúa mirándome mientras se lame los labios. Mi corazón comienza a latir de forma vertiginosa. ¿Estaría más atraído por mi sangre que por mi cuerpo? _

_Comienza a acercarse y susurra nuevamente ésas palabras. Nuevamente trato de no escuchar pero me es imposible._

- _No quiero que vengas conmigo Bella - _

- _¿Tú no me quieres? -_

- _No – _

_Y mi corazón vuelve a romperse en miles de pedazos. Ésas palabras, las que he escuchado millones de veces, las que duelen tanto. _

_Vuelvo a mirarlo y lo noto transformarse. Su piel comienza a tomar un color aún más pálido, sus ojos se vuelen más oscuros, más rojizos. ¿Rojizos? Mis ojos se dirigen hacia su boca y logro ver los colmillos, afilados y puntiagudos. Peligroso. Lo miro a los ojos y puedo ver un brillo aterrador saliendo de ellos._

- _yo nunca te quise, solamente tenía sed – me dice_

_Siento un dolor punzante en el cuello. Doy un paso atrás y puedo ver la sangre salir de la comisura de sus labios._

- _Dulce, inocente y deliciosa Bella – _

_Presiona nuevamente sus colmillos y el dolor se intensifica._

- _Bella – gime, mientras sigue succionando la sangre de mi cuerpo._

- _Bella-_

_El mundo se convierte borroso y comienza a desvanecerse. Grito, esperanzada de que alguien me encuentre. Lo oigo repetir mi nombre. Grito nuevamente. Por favor no me dejes morir aquí, no de ésta manera, no en lo brazos del hombre que amo._

_Oigo como me vuelve a llamar pero su voz no parece amenazante como antes. Parece preocupada, como si realmente le importara. _

Abro mis ojos. Mi respiración es acelerada y me encuentro cubierta en sudor. Puedo notar como Edward me observa, una expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento cubriendo su cara. ¿Le he causado dolor? _Casi_ me siento culpable, pero luego me acuerdo de todo el dolor que _él_ me causo. Mis pesadillas son a causa de él.

- Sólo fue una pesadilla – digo a nadie en particular.

- ¿Sobre mí? – me pregunta Edward.

Asiento con mi cabeza. ¿Cuál es el punto de mentirle? Probablemente escucharon todo mientras dormía.

Miro a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el auto se encuentra parado. Esme y Carlisle se encuentra mirándonos con expresión de dolor y tristeza. _Genial,_ ahora soy yo la que lastima a todos. Me pregunto porque hemos parados. Miro a través de la ventana y me doy cuenta que ya hemos llegado al hospital. No al de Forks, pero al de Port Ángeles. En el Centro de Cuidado Mental. Ellos creen que estoy _loca_.

Observo el cartel de bienvenida y mi estómago se retuerce. Aquí no se creerán mis mentiras.

**A/N: **este es el inicio del fin. Jaja. Aca es cuando yo empece a llorar y no pare más! Jaja

Hasta me puso mas escribirlo les juro.

La escena de la mochila, personalmente, me mata.

Espero que le haya gustado.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los review! No hay nada mejor que abirir mi cuenta de mail y encontrarme todos los reviews, les juro que me alegran el día!

Las espero en el próxima capítulo!

Besos!


	7. Su hermana no para de llorar, ella se es

"**And her sister won't stop crying, 'cause her father says she's dying." Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

"**And it frightens, because you're barely alive."**

**Jenny ****you're barely alive: Rilo Kiley.**

Capítulo 7: Su hermana no para de llorar, ella se esta muriendo

Me dejaron en una habitación y se fueron. De vuelta, como siempre. Me pregunto quien le dirá a Charlie. ¿Qué pensara él? ¿Le dirá a Rennée? ¿Le habrán dicho la vez pasada? Nunca tuve tiempo de enterarme. No recibí ningún e-mail de su parte, por lo tanto supongo que no le dijeron. Si lo hubieran hecho estaría constantemente vigilando, a mi lado, llorando. Culpándose, o gritándole a Charlie. Culpándolo a él, culpándome a mí.

¿Le diría algo a Edward? A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho lo sigo amando. Odio el pensamiento de que alguien pueda lastimarlo. No podré vivir sabiendo que la causante de algún daño hacia su persona fui yo. ¿Lo estaré lastimando o simplemente molestando?

Las paredes están cubiertas por un material acolchonado, suave. Toda la habitación posee un color crema, no hay decoración, no hay adornos, solamente las camas. Sin closet para guardar nuestra ropa, simplemente dos cajones contra la pared enfrentando las camas. Según la enfermera que me acompaño, sirven para guardar objetos personales nuestros. No hay lugar para esconder _nada_, las habitaciones son revisadas diariamente y poseen cámaras de seguridad. No hay puerta para ingresas, meramente un marco.

La enfermera me explico esto último, no podré hacer nada sin supervisión. Hasta en la _privacidad_ de mi cuarto me van a estar viendo. Esto no es una prisión, me dijo, es un _ala de seguridad_. Para mantenernos a salvo.

El baño, me decía mientras escuchaba la molestia en su voz, era _abierto_ y compartido. Absolutamente nada de privacidad. Ninguna afeitadora o algún objeto filoso. Todos estaban prohibidos para los pacientes con _trastornos mentales_.

Finalmente comenzó a explicarme las comidas. Puedo sentir como saborea éste último momento.

Me explico que me darán un período de 24 hrs. Para "acomodarme" antes de acordar mi tratamiento. El cual consiste de un IV en mi brazo para re-hidratarme y un psicólogo. No estoy muy segura del IV, pero no quiero ser la chica que se queja de todo. Ese no es mi estilo, siempre fui una persona pasiva. O por lo menos creo que soy.

Esto es un maldito _chiste_. Yo no estoy delgada, no necesito comer y hay modelos talle cero afuera que a nadie le preocupan. He leído en la Cosmopolitan que esas mujeres son más delgadas de lo que puedo llegar a soñar. Tan hermosas, tan perfectas. Como me gustaría pasar las hojas de la revista y encontrarme en una de ellas, ser hermosa. Pero no puedo. Porque soy gorda y fea y ahora resulta ser que estoy loca. ¡No lo estoy! Soy la única consciente dentro de esta ala, incluyendo a los doctores. Yo soy la única que sabe que es lo que esta _bien_, que puedo y debo ser más delgada.

Alice POV

Estoy en la habitación para los familiares, en el sillón arriba de Jasper. No paro de llorar, aunque los vampiros no derramemos ninguna lágrima. Sólo sollozos _secos_ en el hombro de Jasper. No puedo creer que nos haya hecho esto, mentido. Sé que la lastimamos cuando nos fuimos, pero no puedo creer _esto_. Cuan enferma está, su vida está pendiendo de un hilo en este momento.

Estamos esperando a Carlisle. Esta ayudando a terminar con el papeleo, firmando su encierro. ¿Estará esto bien? Privarla de todos sus derechos, de su libertad.

Por suerte, al entrar en el Centro, ningún desagradable recuerdo inundo mi mente. ¿Habrá sido este mi pasado? Todos pensando que estaba enferma, _loca_. ¿Habrán sido las enfermeras y los doctores buenos conmigo? ¿Comía bien? ¿Era feliz? Tantas preguntas sin poder responder. Odio estar en este lugar. Odio el hecho de que estemos dejando a Bella acá. Abandonándola, como la última vez.

Miro la puerta mientras Carlisle entra. Esme camina hacia él y lo toma de la mano, todos sabemos cuan duro fue para él hacer eso.

Edward entra detrás de él y se desploma en una de las sillas, aislándose de los demás.

- Bella está durmiendo ahora, permanecerá por veintiocho días, en los cuales revisaran constantemente su caso. Por el momento, lo mejor sería volver a casa –

- Carlisle – comencé. Sin saber muy bien _como_ formular la pregunta. ¿Vivirá? No parece lo correcto en este momento. ¿Deberíamos de transformarla? Antes de que las cosas empeoren. Edward levanta la cabeza y se queda mirándome.

Pruebo de nuevo.

- Carlisle… ¿ella está muy mal? – Desvío mi mirada, por miedo de la reacción de Edward, de la respuesta de Carlisle. Me cubro en el pecho de Jasper mientras me masajea la espalda delicadamente.

- Si no cambia su manera de alimentarse aquí, morirá. Tienes que prepararte para eso – sollozo nuevamente

- ¿No la puede cambiar Carlisle? – le pregunta Jasper.

- Su corazón y cuerpo están muy débiles. Puede no sobrevivir a la transformación. – me cubro más aún entre los brazos de Jasper. Ella morirá y si la ayudamos puede tener el mismo resultado. La mejor opción es esperar a que ella mejore. Pero no puedo ver eso en su futuro, algo debe de cambiar para que eso ocurra.

- Ustedes cinco tomen el auto y vayan a casa. Edward y yo nos quedaremos, necesito saber que el staff médico tiene todo lo que necesita – ordena Carlisle.

Todos asentimos, saltando de nuestras sillas y dirigiéndonos a la salida con lentitud. Soy la última en salir, Jasper al lado mío todo el camino. Él sabe cuando duro es esto para mí, no necesita sentirlo para saberlo. La puerta se cierra detrás nuestro y puedo escuchar como Carlisle y Edward comienzan a susurrarse, decidiendo cual es el mejor tratamiento médico para Bella.

_Él_ se quiere quedar. Piensa que al hacerlo ella mejorará más rápido. Pero todos sabemos que _esto_ ya esta fuera de su alcance.

"**I want to walk in the snow and leave no footprints."**

_- ¿__Tu__ no me __quieres__?_

_- No - _

Me levanto bruscamente tratando de entender mí alrededor ¿En dónde estoy? Luego me acuerdo, Edward me dejó, de nuevo.

Miro hacia la otra cama que se encuentra en la habitación, esta vacía. Probablemente tendré una _compañera_ pronto. Es de día, las enfermeras corriendo de un pasillo hacia otro. Me siento en mi cama, con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer. Esto debe ser parte del tiempo para "acostumbrarme" que me dieron. Me siento por un rato simplemente mirando el techo.

Carlisle entra a la habitación. ¿Me pregunto si se quedo en el hospital todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estarán los demás? Lo miro, lleva su bata médica, _esto _no puede ser bueno. Probablemente venga a clavarme alguna aguja o algo por el estilo. Su cara es de arrepentimiento. Otro signo de que algo anda mal.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunto

- Son las cuatro de la tarde - ¿Contarán los veintiocho días aparte de ayer u hoy?

Me pregunto por que Carlisle esta aquí. Se acerca a mí y trata de tranquilizarme. Miedo comienza a surgir de mis venas, ¿Me harán comer?

- Lo siento tanto Bella, todo esto, pero necesitas ayuda – Ayuda… la última vez que él me dio su ayuda termine con un tubo en la garganta. NO.

Siente como el pánico me inunda y me agarra de las muñecas en un intento de calmarme. Me suelta de una agarrando una aguja en el proceso, me va a sedar. Como siempre tan eficiente, casi sin darme cuenta el líquido ya recorre mis venas. Inmediatamente comienzo a sentirme mareada. Lo odio tanto en este momento.

- Este no es un sedante potente, pero pronto comenzaras a sentirte muy cansada. Es para ayudarte con el procedimiento – su voz comienza a desvanecerse, o por lo menos dentro de mi cabeza.

Me muevo incómodamente mientras veo como entran los objetos dentro de la habitación. Sé para que sirven, los he visto antes.

- No – sollozo

La enfermera camina hacia mi lado y trata de tranquilizarme.

- Lo siento cariño pero el tiempo se acabo y necesitas comida – trata de calmarme pero es en vano. Debo permanecer aquí por _veintiocho días_ y en mi última hospitalización gane cinco kilos. Si permanezco aquí por un mes… no quiero ni pensarlo. No puedo hacer esto, necesito escapar.

Puedo ver como la enferma se aparta de la cama mientras Carlisle me mira de manera preocupada. Rodea el tubo con una especia de lubricante y se lo pasa.

- Por favor mantente quieta Bella, sé lo incómodo que es, pero resistirte sólo empeorara las cosas - ¿Resistirme? ¿Cuál es el punto? Como Carlisle ya me ha dicho, no tengo oportunidad contra ellos. La vez pasada no resulto, ésta no va a ser la excepción.

Agarra la punta del tubo con sus manos y la empieza a insertar en mi nariz. Es incómodo sentir como lo hace y al mismo tiempo me causa cosquillas. Me resisto un poco pero me acuerdo que es inútil. La enferma me agarra de los brazos de manera fuerte y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Puedo sentir como el tubo baja por mi garganta y me produce arcadas.

Cuando Carlisle termina la enferma lo conecta a una maquina. Perfecto, ahora mi vida está en sus manos. Pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran sin poder frenarlos.

- Bueno Bella, el tubo te proveerá de todas las vitaminas y nutrientes necesarios. Sé que es incómodo para hasta que no accedas a comer por tus propios medios lo tendremos que utilizar.

"**If I was beautiful like you, all the things I would do."**

**Beautiful: Joydrop.**

Hoy ingresó una nueva chica. Wendy. Le asignaron mi habitación. Paso la última hora llorando contra la almohada. Sé como se siente. Ya tiene el tubo pero todavía no esta conectado. Probablemente la han ingresando luego de una corta estadía en el hospital, o directamente nunca se lo sacan, ya que es realmente muy delgada.

Yo no quiero que eso me pase a mí.

La observo nuevamente, sigue llorando. Estoy asombrada de cuan delgada es, nunca podré ser así. Quiero ser como ella, sus hombros sobresalen, su cabello negro no pierde su brillo y probablemente su cintura sea la mas pequeña del mundo. Ella es tan hermosa comparada conmigo.

Vuelvo a mi libro cuando siento su mirada clavada en mí. La miro, sus ojos completamente hinchados y su cara pálida. Es la primera vez que le veo la cara, es tan hermosa. Sus pómulos sobresalientes y sus intensos ojos. Le mantengo la mirada esperando a que diga algo.

- Haré un trato contigo Bella – me pregunto como sabe mi nombre – Ambas queremos irnos de aquí, ser delgadas, ninguna de las dos quiere "mejorar" – dice haciendo mímicas con sus manos en la palabra _mejorar_. – tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquí. Ella leva haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo que yo, sabe más y es tan delgada.

- ayúdame a robar una aguja a las enfermeras, cuando no estén mirando, y yo te diré como escapar. Total, es la primera vez que te ingresan – dice riendo.

- ¿una aguja? ¿Para qué? – le pregunto. ¿Planea drogarse? ¿Suicidarse?

- Tú consíguela, y yo te muestro –

- ¿Dónde la conseguiré? –

- Yo comenzaré a gritar y ellas vendrán a sedarme. Cuando saquen el candado del cajón con toda la medicina que les _encanta_ darnos, agarra uno. Yo trataré de mantenerlas ocupadas el mayor tiempo, pero no quiero que me seden.

Asiento con la cabeza - ¿Dónde esta ese cajón? – le pregunto

Apunta hacia un lugar en el pasillo. – Ves esos cajones de allí, los que están organizados numéricamente – le asiento – Son sedantes, los que tratarán de utilizar conmigo, están en el tercer cajón. Mira el código y apréndetelo o agarra uno antes de que lo sierre. – Termina de hablar y respira. Puedo notar cuanto tiempo lleva haciendo esto.

Me dirijo hacia el hall y cuando llego a los cajones escucho un grito desgarrador salir de mi habitación. Por un segundo me doy vuelta, preguntándome que esta pasando, pero rápidamente me vuelvo a concentrar. Noto como la enferma que me enseño el lugar apreta los botones: 5150. Odio a esa mujer.

En el instante que se fue corroboro que nadie me esta mirando y agarro una aguja, escondiéndola en mis mangas. Casi inmediatamente el griterío cesa.

- Perdón – la escucho decir a Wendy – Quería testear sus capacidades –

- Podría drogarte de igual manera – le contesta. El pánico me invade.

- Eso estaría en contra del contrato, justo debajo de "drogas innecesarias" ¿No es así Bella? – me pregunta mientras ingreso a la habitación.

La enfermera Snarky se retira.

- ¿Ahora que? – le pregunto a Wendy

- Ahora te digo como escaparte. Has todos los trucos que siempre hiciste, pretende que estás comiendo, siempre come por lo menor un poco, así ganas un poco de peso. – me sonríe – y finalmente pretende que estás feliz, que quieres mejorar, que has cambiado de idea –

- Eso es _brillante_ – contesto

- Lo sé – me contesta – ahora dame esa aguja y te diré que se puede hacer con ella.

Le retira la tapa que la cubre, y camina hacia a bolsa que contiene todos los nutrientes, la cual esta pegado a su tubo. La pincha en la parte superior, justo antes de que el líquido comience, y succiona las calorías. Luego me mira

- Si me retiro el tubo se darán cuenta porque no me lo puedo poner. En cambio sacándole el líquido, pensarán que me esta alimentando cuando no es así. Y por último los agujeros están arriba del líquido para que no gotee. – Wow, es realmente inteligente.

**A/N**: ATENCIÓN: ESTO ES FICCIÓN **REALMENTE NO FUNCIONA**. ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE UNA HISTORIA. SI REALMENTE HACEN ESTO LES ENTRARÁ AIRE EN LA BOLSA, SI ÉSTA SE ENCUENTRA INYECTADA A SUS BRAZOS, MORIRÁN. SI NO ME CREEN GOOGLE xD.

Ahora si. Tenía que ponerlo por las dudas.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sii!! Ahora vienen todas las "aventuras" de Bella en el hospital. SOLO TRES CAPÍTULOS MAS!

Como siempre gracias a todas/os que dejan reviews! Los amo, realmente me alegran.

Los veo la próxima!


	8. Ella dice que esta tratando

"**Sophie says she's really trying, problem is, Sophie's lying." Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

_**SEMANA 2**_

"**Anyone can have **_**inner beauty**_** but few can earn real beauty, inside as well as out."**

**A/N: LOS PARRAFOS EN CURSIVA SON RECUERDOS DE BELLA **

Capítulo 8: Ella dice que esta tratando, el problema es que Sophie esta mintiendo _(Semana 2)_

Estoy sentada enfrente a mi psiquiatra. Es una mujer amable y cariñosa, me hace acordar a Esme. Si no estuviéramos en esta situación, me agradaría. Todavía nunca le he hablado, tengo miedo que vea a través de mis mentiras. Es la misma psiquiatra que me asignaron en Forks, antes de que Edward volviera y me arruinara la vida _nuevamente_.

_Es mi primer visita al hospital, sigo bajo los efectos de los sedantes luego de mi "experiencia con la muerte". Su expresión es tranquila y nunca levanta la voz._

De manera pausada me dirijo hacia la silla, la cual se encuentra frente a su escritorio, y me desplomo en ella sacándome los zapatos en el proceso. Levanto mi mirada ofreciéndole una sonrisa falsa. ¿La estaré engañado?

_A diferencia del resto, ella no me sonríe, como si de esa manera me demostrase que esta siendo honesta conmigo. _

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –

_- __¿Cómo te sientes Bella? – me la quedo mirando. Odio a esta mujer. ¿Por qué esta acá? ¿Por qué YO estoy acá? _

- Mejor, gracias – le repito las palabras que ayer a la noche me dijo Wendy – estoy empezando a considerar que la desnutrición comenzaba a interferir en mi capacidad para pensar con claridad, puede notar ahora que _eso_ estaba mal. -

Ella me sonríe.

- Eso es genial Bella, al fin estas comenzando a progresar, la aceptación siempre es el primer paso –

Asiento con mi cabeza. Esto está resultando mejor de lo que había pensado.

- Entonces, Bella – dice mientras agarra su birome y comienza a tomar apuntes - ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que un día te levantaras y decidieras hacer esto? – presiona la punta de la birome contra sus labios y me mira intensamente.

_- ¿Cuándo fue que todo esto empezó? – ella ya sabe la respuesta. Todos la saben. ¿Le gustará torturarme? – Dice aquí, en tus notas, que caíste en una gran depresión luego de que te novio se marchara – probablemente piense que soy una estúpida adolescente obsesiva. Puede que tenga razón._

_Toma una de sus manos y la apoya sobre mi piernas - ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Asustada? – Reprimo una risa, luego de James nada parece asustarme. _

_- ¿Qué harías si Edward cruzará esta puerta en este momento? – trato de no sobresaltarme luego de la mención de su nombre. ¿Cómo sabe si nombre? Alguien le ha contado. Continúo ignorándola. _

- Mi novio me dejó – le digo monótonamente – Me dejo cuando yo pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre – _Para siempre_. Mi voz se quiebra en estas últimas palabras y cubro mis lágrimas apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

- Está bien que llores, todos lo hacemos. Lo más importantes es que lo éstas aceptando. Y quién sabe, posiblemente en el futuro encuentres a alguien mejor. – nunca nadie superará a Edward, nadie podrá reemplazarlo.

_- Él me dejo. Él me dejo. Él me dejo. - ¿Bella? - Él me dejo. - ¿Bella, estas escuchando? - Él me dejo. Él me dejo. - ¿Bella?... Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación – _

La miro. Hora de ganarse un Oscar.

- Muchas Gracias Dra. Madigan, significa mucho para mí que quiera ayudarme; que todos quieran ayudarme. – me sonríe.

- Tengo una copia de tu nueva dieta, si éstas de acuerdo en empezar a comer… - le sonríe de forma emocionada. _Recuerda Bella ellos creerán lo que quieren creer._ – Tres comidas y tres tentempiés. – Oh no, ¿Qué estoy aceptando? Recuerdo lo que dijo Wendy, sólo tengo que fingir, lo justo y necesario para irme de aquí. – Bueno Bella ya podremos retirarte el tubo. Si todo continúa de esta manera, estarás fuera de aquí muy pronto.

- Le prometo que haré todo lo posible – Le sonrío nuevamente. Esto es demasiado fácil.

- Ya puedes volver a tu habitación. Buena suerte – Suerte, la necesitaré. Me merezco un Oscar luego de esta magnífica actuación. Es increíble como se traga todas mis mentiras. Todo gracias a Wendy.

"**Yo****u can never be too Rich or thin"**

Es la hora de visitas. No puedo creer que Alice esté tan emocionada. Ha venido sin Jasper, que raro últimamente no hay nada que los separe.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de plástico. Silencio. No estoy segura de cómo comenzar una conversación. _Acuérdate Bella, la gente ve lo que quiere ver._

Le sonrío falsamente y me recuesto sobre la silla. Una pose casual y relajada que copié de Wendy. Es raro, por momentos me da a entender que realmente quiere que me vaya bien, otras veces creo que sólo me utiliza.

Recuerdo su consejo: _"Comienza la conversación con un cumplido, un 'te ves bien' u algo parecido."_

- Alice… te ves bien – inmediatamente su cara de ilumina.

- ¡Gracias Bella, tú también te ves bien! – me dice emocionada. ¿De donde sacará tanta energía?

- Edward te extraña… Siempre te extraño – me susurra. El dolor se clava en mí como una estaca.

_- Hace casi un siglo que Edward estuvo sólo. Ahora te encontró a ti. Nosotros que estuvimos todo este tiempo con él podemos notar sus cambios. Ninguno de nosotros querrá volver a verlo a los ojos si es que te llega a perder. - _

Rápidamente vuelvo al presente. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué tantas mentiras?

_- Siempre te diré la verdad – _

Todo lo que dicen son mentiras.

Repaso los consejos de Wendy: _"Regla número 2: distracción. A las personas les encanta hablar de uno mismo. Haz preguntas._

- Alice, ¿Por qué se fueron? Tendrías que haber visto todo esto. – le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

_- Algunas cosas son más exactas que otras… como el clima. Las personas son más difíciles. Sólo puedo ver el curso de sus vidas mientras estén en él. Una vez que cambian de opinión, sin importar cuan ínfima sea, todo su futura cambia. –_

Su expresión cambia a tristeza – Desearía haberlo visto, pero Edward… él me pidió que me mantuviera alejada, que no mirara – Me dice – Cuando tuve la visión de una pequeña mujer, imposiblemente pálida y delgada – puedo notar el sufrimiento en sus palabras mientras me lo dice – Con una larga cabellera color marrón, huesos sobresalientes, pensé que era un nuevo vampiro. Nunca pensé que eras tú, esa _cosa_ no estaba viva. De repente estabas sin vida en el suelo, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan asustada –

Me siento mal por haberla hecho pasar por tanto dolor. Sé que en alguna parte de éste camino he lastimado a Alice. Nunca fue mi intención.

- Te prometo Alice que mejoraré – le miento. Sé que no debería de mentirla a la persona que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga… pero ella me abandono, prefiero ser delgada antes de tener su amistad. Ella me dejo.

- Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Nosotros te amamos. Me moriría si algo te llegara a pasar – _seguro_ – Estoy contenta de que te hayas dado cuenta de que esto esta mal –

- Lo sé Alice, finalmente me he dado cuenta – _Wendy tiene razón._

- Espero que podamos volver a ser mejor amigas en algún momento – sí yo también. Pero lo que necesito es una mejor amiga que me entienda, alguien como Wendy.

La campana suena simbolizando el fin de las visitas y el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo. Sonrío contenta de que Alice se vaya.

- Bueno, espero que vuelvas a venir – le digo, tratando de cubrir la emoción en mi voz.

- En verdad Bella, me quedo para la hora del almuerzo. Carlisle logró persuadir a un par de doctoras. – _fantástico_.

- Genial – le digo tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

- ¡Lo sé! – bufo. ¿No debería de estar asustada de volver a un _loquero_?

- ¿No notarán que no comes? – le pregunto utilizando mi última oportunidad.

- Carlisle les dijo que tengo alergias. –

"**Hurt myself again today****, and the worst part is there is no one else to blame" Breathe Me: Sia.**

- En ese caso iré a buscar a Wendy – Estoy comenzado a híperventilar. Ella se quedará, me verá comer. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia nuestra habitación. Necesito a Wendy.

- Cálmate Bella. Come y luego vomita: simple. Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo rápido. Trata de comer cosas suaves, como vegetales. ¿Ya has hecho esto antes no?

Le asiento. Esta no es mi primera vez.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? – me pregunta. Sus palabras logran tranquilizarme. Me sonríe. – Necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito otra aguja ¿A las tres? – le sonrío. No le quieren retirar el tubo hasta que alcance un peso "aceptable".

- Bueno vayamos a conocer a Alice – de repente me doy cuenta que voy a ser la única comiendo – Tranquilízate Bella, yo la distraigo – es como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-*-

Alice ya se encuentra esperándonos en el comedor. Su sonrisa contrastando con la de los demás.

La enferma Snarky se nos acerca – Me alegra que nos acompañes en el día de hoy Wendy – dice mordazmente.

Wendy le sonríe falsamente – Cualquier cosa con tal de apoyar a Bella, _mí_ mejor amiga – le dirige una mirada a Alice y yo me alegro de tenerla aquí conmigo.

Puedo ver como todos se levantan para buscar su comida. Como cualquier cafetería de colegio.

_Me siento en su mesa. Mi sentido común me grita que me aleje, que me siente en otro lugar, que sentarme aquí, sola y sin comer, no me va a ayudar. Sin embrago continúo haciéndolo. Hay algo en ésta mesa que me absorbe, me atrapa. Como si estar sentada aquí, en su mesa… es como si ellos estuvieran aquí, conmigo._

_Además, nunca nadie notó que los Cullen no comían. Nadie va a notar mi cambio._

_- Ven a sentarte con nosotros Bella – me dice Mike. _

_- Déjala sentarse con su "novio" – susurra Loren, silenciada rápidamente por Jessica. Mis ojos comienzan a enrojecerse, agarro mi mochila y corro fuera de la cafetería. Entro al baño de mujeres encerrándome en unos de los cubículos, colapsando contra la puerta._

_Me siento fea, enferma y gorda. No me sorprende que Edward me haya dejado. Todos eran demasiado hermosos para mí._

Esa fue la primera vez que lo hice. Sentada en ese baño sola, vomité toda mi angustia. Fue la primera vez que me sentí bien luego de que se marcharon.

- Bueno creo que tengo que ir a buscar mi comida – digo levantándome de mi silla. Pero una mano sobre mi hombro me impide levantarme. Es la enferma Snarky.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta impacientemente.

- ¿A buscar mi comida? – le pregunto-contesto a la enfermera. Ella ser ríe de mí.

- Nosotros te traeremos la comida. Para asegurarnos de que te alimentes bien –

- Ah… Gracias – le sonrío.

De repente pone un vaso enfrente mío.

- ¿Qué es _esto?_ – le pregunto.

Wendy me contesta – 400 ml de _esto_ por día, te brinda las _tan_ necesarias 1200 calorías. Contiene 1 caloría por milímetro, la licuan y la calientan ya que los líquidos son más fáciles de digerir cuando se encuentran en ese estado. En otras palabras engaña al cerebro para que no te sientes llena y quieras comer más. –

- Muy bien Wendy – le contesta la enfermera – Estarías mejor si realmente usarás ese intelecto – prosigue para luego marcharse.

Me quedo mirando de manera repulsiva el líquido que me han dado. No quiero tomarlo. La miro a Wendy, ella me sonríe. Debo de confiar en ella.

Tomo un sorbo del vaso y trato de tragarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Wendy me frota la espalda.

- Lo estás haciendo bien cariño – me dice

-*-

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia el baño luego de haber vaciado mi vaso. Cinco minutos han pasado de haberlo terminado. Necesito sacar esa comida de mi metabolismo. Ya puedo sentir las calorías rodeando mi cuerpo, engordándome. Acumulándose en mi estómago.

No tengo tiempo ni para cerrar la puerta del cubículo, ya que me colapso delante del retrete. Rápidamente comienzo a vomitar todo lo digerido. Una ola de tranquilidad me inunda luego de haber terminado. Me siento bien.

De repente siento una brisa y un ruido. Me doy vuelta lentamente con miedo de encontrarme a la enferma Snarky.

Pero es peor.

Levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme a una Alice en estado de shock.

**A/N: perdón y miles de perdones!!. Se que tarde más que nunca en este capítulo pero empecé los finales. Y antes traducía sin parar los fines de semana, pero ahora los utilizo para estudiar :S**

**Quedan dos capítulos más y les prometo que para el próximo no van a tener que esperar tanto!**

**De nuevo miles de gracias por los reviews. Y quien sabe si recibo varios capas dejo por unas horitas el estudio de lado para traducir más rápido. Jajaja ;)**

**Besos!! Las veo en el próximo. **


	9. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a este punto?

"**How did she get this way? How did she get this way? Through trying to hide it." Sophie - Eleanor McEvoy.**

**SEMANA 3**

"**I'm not starving myself. I'm perfecting my emptiness."**

Capítulo 9: ¿Cómo fue que llegó a este punto?

- Me parecía que seguías teniendo un aspecto enfermo – susurra, su voz vacía, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Es raro verla sin ninguna emoción desbordando de su pequeño cuerpo. Nunca pensé que viviría el momento en el cual Alice fuera absorbida de toda alegría. No puedo entender porque está tan preocupada. ¿Qué importa lo que yo hago? A nadie le importa, solo a Wendy. Ella me ayuda, ella me apoya, ella es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Ella no me dejaría.

Ambas nos quedamos estáticas por un par de segundos. Un momento de silencio y claridad. En este instante puedo notar que todo lo que estoy haciendo está mal, pero al mismo tiempo, correcto. Necesito hacerlo, como si este camino fuera el único para continuar mi vida, como si Wendy me ayudara a poder seguir con mi vida.

Alice reacciona y se marcha del baño corriendo. Voy detrás de ella, con miedo a que le cuente a alguien. Ella no me puede hacer esto, ellos no pueden enterarse, sí lo hacen no me dejarán hacerlo nuevamente. Debo de frenarla, hacerla razonar.

- Esto no es lo que parece –

Ella continúa caminando, ignorando mis palabras.

- Alice – le digo alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo. En el mismo instante que la toco me enfrenta. Su expresión destila enojo, veneno. Por un momento le tengo medio.

- Es _exactamente_ lo que pienso – me grita – Tienes un problema alimenticio, estabas vomitando. ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendo?

- Bueno… - Tiene razón, ha descubierto mi secreto.

- Puedo cambiarte – me susurra.

- ¿Seré delgada? – le pregunto

- Hermosa – me contesta tristemente.

No se porque me lo pregunta. Ambas sabemos que nunca me cambiaría. Edward nunca lo permitiría.

- ¿Qué le paso a Wendy? – pregunto bruscamente

- ¿Ah? – dice confusa

- Wendy, la chica que se sentó con nosotros en el almuerzo. Se suponía que me iba a ayudar –

Su cara expresa comprensión. ¿Debería de habérselo dicho o debería de haber escondido mi arma secreta? Es tarde ahora para lamentarse, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- Wendy – dice venenosamente, como si se estuviera refiriendo al mismismo Hitler. Estoy confundida, Wendy no ha hecho nada malo. Ella me ha ayudado.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – le pregunto nuevamente. Alice arruga el seño.

- Cuando me levante para seguirte comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, las enfermeras se la llevaron. – Maldición, posiblemente la hayan sedado. ¿Estará enojada conmigo? ¿Estará bien? Debería de ir con ella en vez de quedarme hablando con Alice.

- Ella es mi mejor amiga – susurro y noto como el perfecto rostro de Alice se llena de tristeza. _Bien, ahora sabe lo que se siente_. Cuando ellos se fueron me quede sola. Ella por lo menos tiene a Jasper y a su familia.

- ¿Tú amiga? ¡Te está matando! ¡Moriste Bella, estabas _muerta_! – me grita

- Lo sé – le contesto – pero por lo menos me veré hermosa en mi ataúd –

- Sabes que le tendré que decir a las enfermeras – me dice tristemente. ¿Por qué les tiene que decir? Yo me encuentro bien, feliz. Sólo una semana más pretendiendo y soy libre. No puedo dejar que me mantengan aquí por más tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz?! ¿Qué daño estoy haciendo? –

- ¡Te estás matando! – susurra ferozmente - ¡Y ni siquiera lo notas!

Se da media vuelta y la tomo nuevamente con mi mano. Sé que no podré frenarla pero debo intentar. Debo de hacerla razonar.

- Por favor Alice… no estoy haciendo nada malo, es _mi_ vida… si James me hubiera matado… -

- ¡Bella! – me grita – Nosotros te _salvamos_ la vida. Te queremos con vida – _Edward me quiere con vida_.

- Alice no puedo dejarte hacer esto –

- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? Aún si fuera humana no podrías detenerme con lo débil que estás. –

- Alice… por favor – le ruego, pero es imposible. Está enojada, demasiado, esto no me favorece.

Sale corriendo a velocidad vampírica haciéndome imposible poder seguirla.

Me rindo. Me derrumbo en el piso. Todo se ha arruinado, Alice ha arruinado todo. Nada tiene sentido ahora.

Una parte de mi grita que busque a Wendy, que ella me dirá lo que tengo que hacer. Pero sé que ya no tiene más sentido, ella no me puede ayudar ahora, es demasiado tarde. Debo de enfrentar las consecuencias. Levanto mis piernas y oculto mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Desearía nunca haberme levantado. Que Alice nunca haya vuelto. Que ellos se vayan. _O que nunca se hayan ido_.

Escucho los pasos en el corredor. _Vienen por mí_. Vienen a frenarme.

No puedo creer que Alice les haya contado, que me haya vendido.

Los pasos se acercan y al llegar a mi lado frenan. Una mano se apoya en mi brazo y levanto mi cabeza.

Es Carlisle.

- ¿Bella? – escondo mi cabeza nuevamente, avergonzada.

- ¿Bella? – Pregunta Alice.

Siento una pinchazo en mi brazo y noto como Carlisle le entrega una aguja vacía a la enfermera. No logro reconocer que me han puesto.

El mundo comienza a darme vueltas y me siento cansada. Puedo notar a la Dra. Madigan en una esquina mirándome de forma preocupada.

- Lo siento – susurro débilmente mientras mi cerebro agotado se rinde.

"**Don't eat anything today that you'll regret tomorrow."**

Lentamente comienzo mi camino hacia la realidad. Estoy acostada en una habitación desconocida, la luz posee tanto brillo que me molesta aún cuando mis ojos permanecen cerrados. Los abro lentamente notando más camas alrededor mío, algunas están ocupadas. _Genial_, estoy en el área de observaciones. Trato de ver si Wendy se encuentra en alguna de las camas pero no la encuentro.

Siento algo en mi garganta y toso para poder sacarlo. Imposible, me han vuelto a poner el tubo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la bolsa que esta conectada a éste. _Genial_, esta casi vacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré inconsciente?

Desesperada trato de sacarme el tubo de la garganta, comienzo a rascarme lo labios sacando la cinta y haciéndome daño en el proceso. Oigo como la chica que se encuentra al lado de mi camilla comienza a gritar desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda.

Pero ya es muy tarde. Agarro con mi mano el tubo y tiro de él con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo arcadas en el proceso y lastimándome toda la garganta.

Noto como alguien ha presionado la alarma de emergencias y la habitación se llena de gritos y susurros.

Alguien me toma de las manos. Ya he logrado sacarme el tubo pero me encuentro sollozando histéricamente, demasiado desesperada como para calmarme.

La enferma trata de mantenerme dentro de la camilla mientras pataleo histéricamente, no permitiré que me lo vuelvan a poner.

Escucho como más enfermeras me rodean.

- No podemos dejarla inconciente nuevamente, es una violación a los derechos del paciente. Podremos volver a ponerle el tubo pero si lo sigue retirando causará daños irreparables en su garganta. Hay que dejarla dormir y mañana a la mañana lo volveremos a poner, si es necesario la sedaremos. Necesito que la controlen constantemente por 48 hrs. – dice uno de los médicos.

- Bella – me llama la enfermera – Te dejaremos dormir por la noche y mañana veremos que hacer ¿Si? – la sigo ignorando – Te daré otro sedante para que puedas dormir tranquila – trato de resistirme pero los sedante que me dieron antes siguen haciendo efecto y me encuentro demasiado débil.

- Llamen al Dr. Cullen para ver si puede venir mañana. Puede persuadirla para que podamos volver a ponerle el tubo – escucho antes de nuevamente volver a la oscuridad.

-*-

Ya es de mañana y me han vuelto a poner el tubo. No me quedo otra alternativa ya que me volvieron a sedar. Wendy ha venido a visitarme, me ha dicho que acepte el tratamiento porque si sigo resintiéndome no me dejarán ir.

No la escuche. No he aceptado el procedimiento y he parado de comer. Sé que ahora no me dejarán ir, pero me rehúso a que me alimenten con mi consentimiento. No se los puedo permitir, va en contra de todos mis ideales.

La Dra. Madigan ingresa en el cuarta sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? –

La ignoro al igual que todos.

- Te retirare las correas para que puedas tomar un paseo conmigo. –

No le contesto, pero de igual manera me desata. Me levanto lentamente evitando el mareo, pero es imposible.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta. Le asiento, _como si le importara_.

Nos retiramos de la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta cerrada que da al jardín.

- Pensé que te gustaría un poco de aire fresco – me dice mientras retira la credencial de su bolsillo y la pasa por la puerta. – Tienes derecho a una hora en los jardines por día. – prosigue abriendo la puerta en el proceso.

**A/N: Acuérdense. Sección 4 = 72 hrs. Sección 2 = 28 días. Sección 3 = 6 meses.** **(también aclaro que éste sistema es el de UK pero me pareció correcto mantenerlo)**

"**Quod me nutrit, me destruit"**

- Éste es el jardín Bella, lo puede visitar mientras te comportes –

- ¿Entonces por que estoy acá? – le pregunto – últimamente no me he comportado –

- Pensé que te haría bien salir, igualmente te lo comento para evitar futuras situaciones – Me dice dulcemente.

- De igual manera me queda sólo una semana, _estoy contando los días_ – siseó estás últimas palabras.

- En realidad Bella, hemos reconsiderado tu situación. Y decidimos mantenerte aquí por un período de tiempo mayor e indeterminado.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? – grito desesperadamente.

- Desde el incidente en el almuerzo te has negado a todo tipo de tratamientos revirtiendo todos los avances alcanzados en las primeras semanas. Así mismo debido a tu falta de compromiso no podemos dejarte ir. -

_¡Compromiso! _Yo estoy _comprometida_ con mis ideales.

¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No pueden dejarme en contra de mi voluntad! Es mi cuerpo, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. Debo encontrar a Wendy, necesito sus consejos.

Puntos negros comienzan a ofuscar mi vista.

- Cálmate Bella, estás híperventilando. –

Me es imposible. Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y me encuentro desesperada.

- Tranquila Bella -

Puedo sentir como personas comienzan a acercarse. ¿Me van a sedar? ¿Me van a meter más _líquido_ en mi cuerpo? ¿Me van a engordar?

Comienzo a retirarme el tubo que continuaba dentro de mi garganta.

- ¡No Bella! – Siento como unas manos tratan de impedir mi tarea pero me resisto sacándolas de mi camino

_- ¡Bella! _- ¿Alice? ¿Estaré alucinando?

De pronto siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Apoyo mi mano sobre él como si de ésta manera pudiera arrancarme el dolor.

_- Carlisle, ésta muy mal. Este es el final_ – noto como la voz se me hace familiar. Realmente es Alice.

¿Este es el final? ¿Finalmente obtendré lo que deseo? ¿Será realmente esto lo que deseo?

Más puntos negros nublan mi vista y noto como el mundo comienza a desvanecerse.

Escucho voces gritando, pero parecen tan lejanas… Mis oídos comienzan a dolerme, cada vez escucho menos. El dolor en mi pecho incrementa, me es casi imposible de soportar.

- Por favor Bella, no puedes morir. Te amo Bella - ¿Edward? ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Estarán todos viendo mi patética escena?

- Yo también te amo Edward – susurro débilmente mientras todo se vuelve negro.

**Edward POV**

No puedo creer lo estúpida que esta siendo Bella. Sé que nos fuimos, pero pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes cuando volviéramos. Pensé que nos iba a perdonar, nunca imaginé que se volvería en contra de Alice. Y esta nueva mejor amiga que tiene… _Wendy_. Haré todo lo posible para mantenerla lejos de Bella.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpido por una visión de Alice.

_Es un amplio y colorido jardín cubierto de todo tipo de flores. Me doy cuenta que estamos en el hospital cuando noto a las enfermas paseando a sus pacientes. ¿Por qué Alice esta teniendo una visión del hospital de Bella? Noto como Bella habla con una doctora. Se ve tan enferma, tan delgada. ¿Cómo nadie lo vio? Se está muriendo y nadie se daba cuenta. Todo esto es mi culpa por dejarla. Noto como continúa teniendo el tubo en su garganta. Carlisle nos informó de que luego del incidente con Alice se ha rehusado a todo tipo de tratamiento. Mi concentración vuelve a Bella cuando la escucho gritar y rasguñarse la cara. La doctora trata de calmarla pero es inútil. Observo como se toma el pecho y cae al suelo. Doctores y enfermeras se apresuran a asistirla. Pero yo sé que ya es muy tarde, Bella se está muriendo._

La visión termina y rápidamente me dirigo hacia donde está Alice.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – le pregunto

- Treinta minutos máximno –

- Pero estamos a una hora en auto, tampoco podremos llegar a tiempo corriendo –

Carlisle entra a la habitación seguido por Jasper que se dirige hacia su esposa tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? –

_- Carlisle, ésta muy mal. Este es el final_ –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – repite mi pregunta Carlisle.

- Menos de treinta minutos. -

Emmett y Rosalie ingresan en la habitación seguidos por Esme, la cual posee una expresión de angustia y dolor en su rostro. Debió de escucharnos, está asustada, no quiere perder a otra hija.

Carlisle le arroja un juego de llaves a Emmett.

- Ustedes cuatro tomen el Porsche, nosotros iremos en mi auto – ordena

Rápidamente me encuentra en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Carlisle y Esme toma el asiento del copiloto.

Debido a la velocidad en la cual manejó Carlisle, nos tomó 25 minutos llegar al hospital, rápidamente salgo del auto y corro a toda velocidad hasta el jardín. ¿Será demasiado tarde?

La trato de localizar y llego a ver como cae de bruces al piso sosteniéndose el pecho.

- ¡CARLISLE! – grito desesperadamente.

Me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra y la Dra. Madigan trata de apartarme. Con toda la delicadeza que me es posible en este momento la aparto de mi camino y me siento junto a Bella.

Carlisle se arrodilla junto a nosotros y toma el desfibrilador.

- Edward comienza con la respiración artificial – me ordena

Rápidamente agarro la bolsa y la coloco arriba de la nariz y boca de Bella. La aprieto notando como su pecho se eleva.

- De nuevo – me dice mientras repito el procedimiento y su pecho se vuelve a elevar, como si realmente estuviera respirando.

Retiro la bolsa cuando noto que Carlisle esta listo para la primer descarga. Observo como todo su cuerpo se tensa y se sacude. Pone dos dedos sobre su cuello, innecesariamente, ya que no escuchamos los latidos. Repite el procedimiento pero la respuesta es la misma.

Vuelvo a posar la bolsa en su boca y aprieto nuevamente.

_Bum_

Carlisle vuelve a posar sus dedos sobre su pulso.

_Bum-Bum_

Sonrío y suelto una risa histérica. ¡Esta viva!

Carlisle me mira tristemente.

- Todavía no la hemos salvado Edward. Voy a ordenar un ultrasonido para chequear su corazón. Pero si estoy en lo correcto los daños a causa de la anorexia son muy severos, hasta irreparables. – dirige su vista hacia los demás – tendremos que considerar otras opciones. Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Charlie para que se pueda despedir.

**A/N: vieron no tarde nada!! Jajaja. Me escape un poco del estudio para esciribir el capitulo.**

**Aclaro que el próximo es el ultimo! Espero que no me abandonden ahora T_T jaja**

**Nuevamente gracias por todos los review!**

**Y ya saben más = mejor! jajjaa**


	10. Sophie se esta muriendo

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO:

Capítulo 10: "Qué es lo que hace falta para decirlo, pare decir que Sophie se esta muriendo"

**A/N: POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**

**ACLARACIÓN: NO HAY SEGUNDA PARTE**

"**What does it takes to say, what does it take to say, she's dying. – Sophie, Eleanor McEvoy**

**SEMANA 4**

"**Nothing tastes as good as thin feels"**

CHARLIE POV

Me encuentro viendo el partido de fútbol cuando el teléfono me interrumpe. No estoy esperando ningún llamado pero igualmente salto hacia el teléfono, podría llegar a ser Bella u alguien del hospital.

- ¿Hola? – contesto el teléfono

- ¿Charlie? – Pregunta la voz de la otra línea – Soy Esme –

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunto, pánico en mi voz.

- Necesitas venir al hospital. Su corazón dejo de latir nuevamente. Debes venir a despedirte –

Sollozo, mi pequeña niña se esta muriendo. Ella no debería de morir de esta manera.

- Voy para allá –

EDWARD POV

Charlie se encuentra dentro de la habitación con Bella. Aún no han podido comunicarse con Renée, posiblemente su celular esté muerto. Bella siempre decía que su madre no se llevaba bien con la tecnología.

La tienen conectada a toda clase de cableados. Los otros médicos querían desconectarla, pero Carlisle lo ha impedido.

Nos encontramos sentados en la sala de espera, discutiendo su futuro. Esta vez tampoco podrá decidir por su cuenta, se encuentra muy débil para hacerlo.

- Su cuerpo está muy débil para soportar una transformación. Podríamos arriesgarnos ya que… de igual manera va a morir, pero es tu decisión Edward. No esta respirando por su propia cuenta y no podrá recuperarse. Podemos mantenerla viva a través de las maquinas ya que su cerebro sigue con vida, pero su cuerpo está demasiado débil para cooperar – me dice Carlisle.

- ¿No podemos conseguirle un nuevo corazón? – pregunta Alice

Carlisle niega con su cabeza – El comité de transplante no daría ningún transplante a una persona con problemas alimenticios o a cualquier persona que no podría llegar a aprovechar el órgano. –

- ¡Eso es horrible! – grita Alice

- Lo sé, pero no hay suficientes órganos para todos, y ellos piensan que deberían de dárselo a las personas que se lo merecen –

- Podríamos robar uno – susurra Jasper, logrando que todos claven su mirada en él.

- No lo harás. Aún si encontraras alguien compatible para Bella ella está muy débil para una operación de tal magnitud. Demás esta decir que es algo completamente inmoral.

- Realmente se esta muriendo – susurro incrédulo.

- Tienes que cambiarla Edward. Es lo que ella hubiera querido, es lo que le prometimos a los Vulturi – exige Alice.

- Lo sé – le digo

- ¿Le diremos a Charlie? – pregunta Emmett

El silencio inunda la habitación por un par de segundos – Sí – dice finalmente Carlisle – le diremos antes de hacerlo –

- ¿Qué hay de los lobos? - pregunta Jasper

- Tendremos que hablar con ellos también. Les diremos que se trata de la hija de Charlie, que realmente se está muriendo y puede ser la única manera de mantenerla con vida. –

-*-

Nos encontramos reunidos en la sala de espera. Sentado, al lado mío, se encuentra Carlisle y detrás nuestro el resto de nuestra familia dándonos su apoyo. Sentados frente nuestro se encuentran Jacob, Quil y Embry.

Aquí, en este lugar, decidiremos si Bella muere o sí podemos llegar a salvarla. Si ellos aceptan nuestra propuesta, ella se convertiría en… vampiro. Si llegan a negarse… probablemente también lo haremos.

- Quil, Embry, ¿Podríamos hablar con Jacob a solas? Mientras tanto podrían visitar a Bella, su amiga Wendy se encuentra con ella pero seguramente no le importe ser interrumpida –

De mala gana se dirigen hacia la habitación de Bella, será más fácil de convencerlo sin sus amigos detrás. El resto de mi familia siguen los pasos de la manada, dejándome solo con Jacob.

- Jake, Bella es el mundo para Charlie, pensé que tu padre y él eran amigos, ¿Es que acaso no puedes ver cuanto lo lastimara? ¿Cuánto le dolerá perder a su única hija? –

- Sí lo sé, pero no es tan fácil. Esto esta _mal_ – gruñe

- Por favor Jake… hazlo por Charlie – le ruego

- Está bien, por Charlie. Pero si llega a dañar o matar a alguien nos desharemos de _todos_.

- Gracias Jake, mil gracias – le sonrío.

Rápidamente salgo de la habitación para darle las buenas noticias al resto de la familia. Podemos hacerlo, podemos salvarla. Aún cuando no quería esto para ella, aún cuando quería que viviera una vida _normal_ y feliz… esta es la mejor opción. No puedo dejarla morir, no siendo tan joven y no de esta manera.

Me encuentro a mi familia fuera de la habitación de Bella y al escuchar mis pasos todos me miran expectantes.

- ¡Dijo que sí! – grito emocionado. De esta manera podremos estar juntos _para siempre_.

Jake nos alcanza e ingresa a la habitación de Bella en donde se encontraba Quil, Embry y Wendy. Me encuentro dentro de mi propia burbuja de felicidad cuando es explotada por un grito. Por un momento el miedo se apodera de mí pensando que algo le ha ocurrido a Bella.

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? –

Rápidamente entro a la habitación para encontrarme a Jacob parado al lado de la puerta junto a Quil, enfrentado a Embry, él cual esta abrazada a ¿Wendy? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Habrá lastimado a Bella?

- ¿TE HAS IMPRIMADO? – le pregunta Jacob y sin pensarlo me adentro en la mente de Embry.

_Entré a la habitación para despedirme de Bella o por lo menos de la Bella humana. No la conocía pero sé que es la hija del respetado Jefe Swan. Puedo ver que se encuentra acompañada, debe ser la niña de la cual nos advirtieron los Cullen, la que la ayudó a empeorarse. Se da vuelta para mirarnos y de repente me siento atado por cientos de hilos todos dirigidos hacia su dirección, como si ella fuera la fuerza de toda gravedad._

- No es algo que pueda controlar – gruñe en respuesta.

Observo a Wendy que parece un poco asustada y en shock por la situación. Me adentro de la misma manera en sus pensamientos.

_¿Hombres-lobo? ¿Imprimado? ¿Qué clase de chiste es esto? ¿Tendrán estos chicos un problema mental? ¿Estarán aquí por ese motivo? De igual manera el moreno que esta parado al lado mío es muy guapo, haría lo que fuera por estar con él. Comienzo a mirarlo detalladamente y empiezo a sentir como mi ansiedad sale de mi cuerpo. Como todos mis problemas, todos mis motivos comienzan a desaparecer. ¿Cómo logra causar este efecto? ¿Cómo es que logra tranquilizarme y resguardarme de todos mis miedos? _

No sé si ayudarla o dejar que sé de cuenta ella sólo. Por un lado la odio por todo lo que le ha hecho a Bella, aunque de todos modos iba a terminar así. Por otro lado siento como si debiera de ayudarla.

- Wendy – la llamo logrando atraer su atención – Esto sonara una locura pero Quil, Jacob y Embry son hombres-lobo.

Se ríe ante mis palabras.

- Jacob ¿Te importaría transformarte en la esquina de la habitación? Estoy seguro de que no lastimarás a nadie. – le pregunto

- Viste, hombre-lobo – le digo a Wendy señalándole la esquina en donde antes se encontraba Jacob y ahora un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo.

_¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? No, definitivamente eso es un lobo. ¿Lo será también el moreno… Embry? _

- Son sólo ellos tres – le respondo a su pregunta – Embry se ha imprimado de ti, es decir te ama como a una pareja –

Se da media vuelta y se lo queda mirando fijamente. En cuestiones de segundos se encuentra con sus brazos rodeados sobre él.

- Nunca te dejaré ir – le susurra Wendy.

Me resulta raro verla comportarse de esta manera. Todas la veces que me la he encontrada una máscara de frialdad y miseria cubrían su rostro. De igual manera, Leah era una completa amargada antes de imprimarse de Jacob.

- Prométeme que todo esto termina aquí – le contesta y ella asiente con la cabeza. No puedo creer que se haya convencido tan fácilmente. Hubiera deseado que lo mismo pasara con Bella.

"**I, the hunger artist, rarely disappoint my audience." The Hunger Artist by Kafka.**

**A/N: la autora no quiso dar muchos detalles de la transformación. **

Retiro mi mirada de la romántica imagen y me dirijo hacia la camilla de Bella tomándole la mano, la cual se siente _fría_. Dirijo mi vista hacia el monitor y noto como sus pulsaciones comienzan a acelerarse. Detrás de mí escucho un grito ahogado proveniente de Alice. Sé lo que esta viendo, no es necesario leerle la mente.

- ¡Carlisle! – grito y en menos de un segundo lo tengo a mi lado con las paletas eléctricas en sus manos.

- Una vez que la traiga de vuelta, si es que lo logro, tendrás que hacerlo. Sé rápido. –

Presiona las paletas contra su pecho y como si se tratara de un _deja vü_, su cuerpo se tensa y tiembla como la vez anterior. Sin embargo no hay pulso.

Carlisle niega con la cabeza y prueba nuevamente. Mi inexistente corazón vuelve a latir cuando escucho suavemente un leve pulso.

- Tienes que hacerlo ahora Edward, no hay tiempo – me dice Carlisle.

Rápidamente me acerco a su cuello y suavemente clavo mis colmillos en él, mientras que Carlisle le clava una aguja en el medio del corazón. Al principio no logro identificar la sustancia pero luego me doy cuenta de que se trata de veneno. En segundos todo su cuerpo comienza a retorcerse de dolor.

¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Tomé la decisión correcta?

BELLA POV

Todo es oscuridad y silencio. ¿Estaré muerta?

De repente siento un gran ardor en mi cuello y como todo mi cuerpo comienza a quemar. ¿Será esto el infierno?

-*-

Después, de lo que a mi parecer fueron meses, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. Comienzo a sentir las partes de mi cuerpo y mi mente vuelve a tomar vida. Me siento tan tonta por todas las cosas que hice, por todo el dolor que cause.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y noto a Edward observándome. ¿Me habrá esperado todo este tiempo?

- Edward – lo llamo suavemente.

Instantáneamente se encuentra a mi lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – me pregunta.

- Tengo sed – le contesto con voz ronca.

Me alcanza una copa y tomo un sorbo. No sabe a agua.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto confundida.

- Sangre – me contesta. Por un momento me encuentro en estado de shock, pero el ardor en mi garganta vuelve a molestarme y tomo otro sorbo. Inmediatamente el malestar desaparece.

- Gracias – susurro.

-*-

EDWARD POV

Carlisle acaba de firmar el certificado de muerte. Causa: _falla del corazón debido a severa anorexia. _

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hacer todo lo posible para abra que ver si que nuestra relación pueda reconstruirse.

- Bueno Bella, quédate quieta así podemos sacarte del hospital – le digo y la oigo reírse.

- El hospital no se preguntará adonde se fue mi cuerpo – me dice

- Misteriosa desaparición – le respondo sonriendo.

Es bueno tenerla de vuelta… a la antigua Bella. Me gusta verla feliz. Carlisle tenía razón, desde el primer momento.

Logró curarse tanto física como mentalmente. Continúa siendo muy delgada, más que Alice, pero ahora se ve un poco más natural.

Al igual que Esme, la transformación logró sacarla de su estado depresivo.

En el instante que su cuerpo se encontró fuera del hospital le retire el manto que la cubría.

- ¿A dónde nos mudaremos? – me pregunta

- Canadá. Vancouver para ser más precisos – le respondo

El silencio se hace en el auto mientras ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía feliz – susurra débilmente.

- Lo sé – le contesto – Y se que gran parte es por mi culpa –

- No – me susurra – Las cosas no estaban bien en Phoenix y pensé que venir a Forks sería como un nuevo comienzo. Al principio las cosas resultaron bien, pero luego… te marchaste y yo no lo pude soportar – me dice escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Lamento haberte dejado – le dije mientras estacionaba frente a nuestra casa y la ayudaba a salir del auto. Rápidamente Alice sale a nuestro encuentro.

- Estoy tan contenta de tenerte de vuelta – le dice apretujándola en un abrazo.

- Tranquila Alice- le digo cuando noto que la esta abrazando demasiado fuerte. Ella simplemente se ríe.

- Lo siento tanto Alice, siento todo lo que paso. Por todo lo que te dije e hice – le dice Bella.

- Lo entiendo Bella, no eras tú misma en ese momento – le contesta Alice y mi ángel baja la cabeza avergonzada.

Nos adentramos en la casa y noto como todas las cosas se encuentran embaladas. Realmente extrañare Forks.

"**Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving anyway."**

**Courage Is...: The Strange Familiar.**

BELLA POV

No puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí de esta manera, tan clamada, feliz y segura. Sentir su piel contra la mía espanta todos mis temores y el poco amor que tenía hacia mí misma crece de manera inexplicable. Cierro mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Al fin, no más pesadillas. No más despertares dolorosos llenos de miedo.

Ahora puedo darme cuenta de todas las cosas que hice hacia mi persona y las que me rodeaban. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo agradezco lo que me paso, ya que de esa manera puedo nuevamente encontrarme en los brazos de Edward.

Me doy media vuelta y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

- Te amo Edward Cullen – le susurro y el se aparte de mis brazos.

- Cásate conmigo – me dice

- ¿¡Qué!? – le grito en estado de shock.

- Cásate conmigo – repite mientras abre el cajón de la mesa de luz y retira una pequeña caja, colocándola sobre mis manos. Temblando la abro cuidadosamente. Dentro se encuentra el anillo más hermoso que he visto. – Era de mi madre – me dice.

- Sí – le contesto mientras enredo mis dedos en su pelo y lo vuelvo a besar.

-*-

**A/N: perdón por la demora… los finales me están MATANDO. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. A mi personalmente me fascino y me pareció el mejor final. Ahora si la nota de la autora original =)**

**Primero: para las personas que están decepcionadas por que mate a Bella, lo único que les puedo decir es que era el mejor final para la historia. **

**Segundo: para los que se preguntan como fue que bella "mágicamente" se curó luego de la transformación, miren el caso de Esme. Ella se encontraba en un estado de depresión profundo pero luego de la transformación pudo seguir adelante junto con Carlisle.**

**Tercero: no va a ver una continuación. **

**Finalmente las estadísticas: Una de cada 5 personas que sufren trastornos alimenticios muere. El 10% muere luego de 10 años, 20% luego de 20 años. Y solamente el 60% logra recuperarse por "completo". El 60% de las mujeres que se encuentran en el colegio han estado a dieta. El 40% de las niñas de 9 años han estado a dieta. Los desordenes alimenticios tienen el porcentaje mas alto de muertes dentro de las enfermedades mentales. Más del 80% de los pacientes con este trastorno son dados de alta antes de lo recomendado. **

**Básicamente lo que quiero decir con esto es que si posees este tipo de desorden y no paran, se van a morir. **


End file.
